Twice a week
by thespottedcat
Summary: A Poudlard, les réputations se font et se défont au gré des saisons. Lexa Woods, septième année, jouit d'une popularité confortable. Au Quidditch, en cours ou auprès des filles, aucun obstacle ne lui résiste. Mais lorsque qu'on lui confie une tâche bien précise, Lexa se retrouve à affronter sa plus grande faiblesse, répondant au doux nom de Clarke Griffin. Oneshot Clexa !


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Ca faisait un moment que je voulais mêler HP et le Clexa, et j'ai profité de traverser la France en voiture pour commencer à écrire ce oneshot (merci l'autoroute). Bon je voulais faire court et sympa et au final, voilà le bébé de _36 pages word_... je me suis un peu emballée, mais beaucoup amusée aussi.**

 **J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum l'univers de Rowling, j'espère que c'est pas trop mal et que ça vous plaira. Je sens que certains seront un peu déconcertés par le choix de la maison que j'ai fait pour Lexa, mais je m'expliquerai à la fin du oneshot, pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus (si jamais certains en viennent à bout, du moins ahah !). Pour les autres, j'avoue avoir été un peu arbitraire, selon les besoins de l'histoire qui se situe après Harry Potter temporellement. En fait, on pourrait même être en 2017 en soi, mais ça importe peu.**

 **Enfin, je voulais préciser que je suis une grande fan des fictions de Kouan (oui, toutes), et je réalise à la relecture qu'elle a pu m'influencer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'où la mention *lève son verre*.**

 **J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous passiez un chouette moment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou poser des questions, je répondrai avec plaisir. Merci à tous !**

 **Je ne détiens ni les personnages, ni l'univers.**

 **Twice a week**

Du fond de la classe d'histoire de la magie, Lexa bailla longuement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Niylah Park assise deux rangs devant elle, qui la foudroya du regard. Lexa lui adressa un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, tandis que la jeune fille lui tournait rageusement le dos.

La brune savait que son attitude désinvolte lui attirait les foudres de certains de ses camarades. Ça n'aurait pas été un problème si elle n'avait pas été aussi brillante, mais quand on avait eu dix buses avec dix Optimal, que l'on était Préfète-en-chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, on pouvait s'attendre à quelques jalousie de la part de ses semblables. Elle n'y était pour rien si tout lui venait naturellement. Et la rancœur que Lexa provoquait autour d'elle n'avait d'égal que l'émoi qu'elle déclenchait parmi la gente féminine. Et probablement masculine, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'elle n'était guère intéressée par les hommes, et elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur eux.

Elle ne se vantait pas particulièrement de ses capacités mais elle devait admettre qu'avec l'essor de sa popularité, séduire était devenu presque trop facile. Non qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment rencontré de difficultés dans ce domaine, son charisme et son tempérament ayant toujours amplement suffit. Ses années à Poudlard avaient été rythmées par ses nombreuses conquêtes, et les désagréments qui en découlaient régulièrement. Ainsi, elle s'était retrouvée un nombre incalculable de fois à l'infirmerie suite à une vengeance amoureuse qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à esquiver. La pire de toutes fut probablement Costia Williams, une jeune fille qui avait un an de plus qu'elle et qui avait à présent terminé ses études. Elle en avait tant voulu à Lexa de n'avoir pas répondu à ses sentiments et de n'être pour elle qu'une histoire parmi les autres qu'elle lui avait mené la vie dure pendant des années. Pourtant la brune avait été honnête avec elle dès le début, elle l'était toujours.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été le pire : le Cognard qu'elle avait pris en plein visage lors de sa quatrième année pendant le match contre Gryffondor, qui l'avait éjectée de son balais, et que Williams, batteuse dans l'équipe, lui avait spécialement destiné, ou le puissant maléfice de bloclang que Lexa, refusant de s'humilier en se rendant à l'infirmerie, avait tenté en vain d'annuler elle-même. Elle était restée muette durant une semaine, gesticulant pour s'exprimer et faisant courir le bruit qu'elle avait attrapé une angine particulièrement redoutable.

Ses amis s'étaient accoutumés à la voir subir diverses mésaventures, et elle préférait en rire avec eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui souffrait le plus, et même si elle était désolée pour les filles qui n'arrivaient pas à accepter la situation, elle se félicitait de ne pas être à leur place. Avoir les sourcils brulés ou quelques écailles sur certaines parties de son corps n'étaient que des moindres maux. Au moins elle, elle ne dépendait de personne.

Elle soupira et jeta un regard ennuyé par la fenêtre. C'était un bel après-midi de septembre, et elle avait hâte que la saison de Quidditch reprenne. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, elle aurait la responsabilité de les mener à la victoire. Elle songea à la pile de devoirs que les septièmes années devaient déjà affronter, et se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de prévenir Luna qu'elles se verraient un autre soir. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle annulait un de leur rendez-vous, et Lexa sentait qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus compter sur la patience de son amante du moment. C'était dommage, elle l'aimait bien. La Serpentard ne faisait pas l'erreur de confondre plaisir et sentiments et elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

La sonnerie finit par retentir, annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée, et la classe se vida.

\- Je crois que Park rêve que tu lui fasse la même chose que tu as fait à sa copine Gina… susurra Anya, a son oreille comme elle arrivait à sa hauteur. Elle n'arrête pas de loucher vers toi.

La fausse blonde était sa meilleure amie et faisait ses propres ravages sentimentaux, dans les rangs des garçons.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'elle voudrait me plonger la tête la première dans un tonneau de pus de Bulbobulbe, si tu veux mon avis, répondit la brune comme elles croisaient la jeune fille accompagnée de son amie Gina.

Cette dernière se mit à rougir violemment à leur passage, et leur tourna le dos, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que Lexa se trouvait quelque part. Niylah la prit par le bras, et l'entraina plus loin, le menton en l'air. Cet épisode-là non plus ne s'était pas très bien fini.

\- Elle a peur de se changer en statue de sel si elle croise ton regard ou quoi ? s'agaça Anya comme elles s'éloignaient des deux filles.

Elle se tourna vers Lexa, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Tu vas a la bibliothèque ? s'enquit la fausse blonde.

\- Il faudrait, on a tellement de devoirs… je ne vois pas la fin de celui de Flitwick, sans compter la décoction à l'usage du loup garou de Slughorn. Et McGonagall nous a demandé 40cm de parchemin sur les… McGonagall ! S'écria soudain Lexa en se frappant le front. J'avais complètement zappé, il faut que j'aille la voir ! Vas-y je te rejoins.

Lexa quitta son amie d'un pas rapide et traversa une tapisserie dissimulant un étroit escalier où un première année essayait de libérer son ami de la fameuse marche piégée que tout élève digne de ce nom finissait par enjamber sans y penser. Elle empoigna le bras du garçon d'une main et le souleva sans effort, tout en redressant d'un mouvement de baguette magique l'uniforme de son camarade, qu'il portait de travers. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes et c'est à peine si elle s'était arrêtée. Les deux garçons la fixaient, la mâchoire pendante.

\- Vous êtes à Poufsouffle la meilleure des maisons, tachez d'en être dignes ! leur cria-t-elle en s'éloignant et en leur lançant un regard sévère.

Elle était très attachée à sa maison, qui constituait sa seconde famille et son foyer. C'était en partie ce sens du devoir, elle le savait, qui lui valait l'indulgence de ses professeurs vis-à-vis de son comportement insouciant et leur appréciation, en plus de ses excellents résultats. C'était probablement aussi cette part la de sa personnalité qui l'avait conduite à être désignée comme Préfète, puis Préfète-en-Chef, à la surprise générale, l'autre hypothèse étant qu'ils espéraient qu'elle puisse tempérer ses ardeurs en lui donnant cette responsabilité. Anya avait tout simplement éclaté de rire quand Lexa lui avait montré son insigne. Non pas qu'elle ait un problème à discipliner ses camarades ou faire respecter le calme, mais sa propre discipline… c'était une autre affaire. Ou alors ils n'avaient vraiment personne d'autre. Lexa savait qu'Ontari Grahams, Préfète de Serdaigle, avait piqué une crise de nerfs en apprenant sa nomination inattendue, mais c'était comme ça. Elle avait bien l'intention de s'en montrer digne.

Durant ses réflexions, elle était arrivée sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose de McGonagall. La porte était ouverte et elle perçut la rumeur de voix à l'intérieur. Sans se poser de questions, elle s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas sûr, se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur au bout des rangées de pupitres. Elle aimait particulièrement cette salle, où dès ses premières années à Poudlard elle s'était sentie dans son élément. La métamorphose était son point fort après les potions et les sortilèges.

La directrice de Gryffondor était assise derrière son bureau, en grande conversation avec une élève de sa maison qui tournait le dos à Lexa. Celle-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves à la connaissance de Lexa, qui possédaient une chevelure en cascade de cette blondeur. Elle envisageait de tourner discrètement les talons quand McGonagall remarqua sa présence et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ah, Woods, vous tombez à pic, s'exclama-t-elle. Approchez-vous.

Lexa s'exécuta à contrecœur. La fille blonde s'était retournée et la fixait d'un regard bleu azur à faire pâlir un ciel dégagé de juin. Elle déglutit.

Elle connaissait Clarke Griffin de vue depuis ses premiers pas à Poudlard, lorsque celle-ci avait pénétré dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Lexa était alors en troisième année, et avait senti son cœur fondre pour la première et dernière fois. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait (à l'époque, elle était à peine en train de comprendre qu'elle préférait les filles), elle avait suivi des yeux la petite blonde, incapable d'en détacher son regard. Une vague de déception l'avait envahie lorsque le Choipeau, ayant à peine effleuré sa chevelure soyeuse, l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor, et Wells Jaha était venu s'installer avec enthousiasme à la place qu'elle avait inconsciemment libérée côté d'elle.

Par la suite, Lexa avait régulièrement croisé Clarke dans les couloirs du château, sans jamais réussir à lui parler. Elle perdait tous ses moyens dès qu'elle songeait ne serait-ce qu'à se présenter à elle. La brillante Lexa Woods se mettait alors à bégayer et rougir, sans pouvoir rien contrôler. Cela l'effrayait tellement qu'elle avait décidé de la fuir. Et lorsqu'une fille avait commencé à lui faire des avances quelques mois plus tard, elle avait tenté de noyer son trouble à travers celle-ci. Puis avec la suivante. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus grand-chose. Personne n'avait plus jamais déclenché un tel tourbillon de sentiments en elle et elle avait fini par prendre l'habitude d'éviter la blonde autant qu'elle le pouvait. Surtout depuis deux ans, depuis que Clarke s'était mise à sortir avec Bellamy Blake, ou Bellamy Beurk comme l'appelait Anya, qui était la seule à connaître le secret de Lexa à propos de sa faiblesse. Pour son plus grand déplaisir, le brun, qui avait son âge, était le second Préfet-en-Chef cette année.

Et à présent, même si elle avait largement gagné en assurance avec l'âge et l'expérience, elle ne se sentait toujours pas complètement à l'aise en présence de la Gryffondor.

\- Woods, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose. L'occasion d'honorer votre nouvel insigne, déclara le professeur en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé sur le badge qui ornait la robe de Lexa.

\- Je suis à votre disposition, professeur, répondit Lexa en relevant le menton et en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Clarke a sa droite, qui semblait la transpercer.

\- Miss Griffin ici présente a quelques… difficultés avec ma matière. Ce qui est regrettable car elle me faisait justement part de ses ambitions de devenir Auror, et ses résultats dans les autres matières le lui permettrait largement. Or, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que je n'accepte dans ma classe que les élèves ayant obtenu a minima un Effort Exceptionnel, vous-même ayant eu la note la plus élevée depuis Miss Granger.

Lexa crut discerner l'ombre d'un sourire traverser le visage du professeur. Mais peut-être était-ce l'illusion de la lumière ambiante.

Il serait donc extrêmement aimable de votre part d'accorder à Miss Griffin un temps de soutien exclusif dans cette matière, environ deux fois par semaine, dans le cadre de vos prérogatives de Préfète-en-Chef.

Lexa sentit quelque chose de très lourd tomber quelque part dans son estomac.

\- Des… des temps de soutien ? répéta-t-elle, décontenancée.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire en effet, répliqua sèchement McGonagall. Vous vous sentez bien, Woods ?

\- Oui, oui, heu… je… professeur, pardonnez-moi mais je vais déjà être très prise par ma préparation aux ASPICS, la saison de Quidditch, mes devoirs de Préfète, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir donner des séances de qualité à… à votre élève dans ces conditions…

Volontairement, elle omit de mentionner directement le nom de Clarke, dont elle sentait la présence tout près d'elle.

\- Oh, je suis certaine que vous trouverez des activités annexes à sacrifier pour offrir du temps à Miss Griffin, dit le professeur en lui jetant un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes carrées.

A nouveau, Lexa déglutit. L'allusion était assez évidente, elle pouvait très bien laisser tomber les leçons d'anatomie avec la gente féminine dans des coins reculés du château. Elle sentait que la situation lui échappait.

\- Je vous laisse donc vous organiser ensemble. Griffin, j'attends votre devoir pour jeudi sans faute.

Clarke, qui n'avait encore rien dit, acquiesça d'un simple « Oui professeur, je vous remercie professeur », et finit par quitter la pièce comme Lexa et le professeur ne bougeaient pas. La brune ignorait la façon dont la blonde prenait la nouvelle, car elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Savait-elle qui elle était ? Probablement, il était difficile d'être élève à Poudlard ces derniers temps et d'ignorer qui était Lexa Woods. Mais avait-elle entendu parler de sa réputation ? Probablement aussi. Lexa se souvenait que Clarke trainait souvent avec Raven Reyes, qui avait été l'une des amantes de la brune en quatrième année. Une des meilleures, se rappela-t-elle avec appréciation.

\- Woods ?

Elle espérait juste qu'elle parviendrait à ne pas bégayer ou à ne pas perdre ses moyens. Elle n'avait plus treize ans, et même si le trouble était toujours aussi présent, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça arrive. Des filles, elle en avait fréquenté des dizaines. Elle n'avait plus peur de Clarke aujourd'hui. Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait plus onze ans elle non plus, et elle n'en était que plus belle, plus désirable…

\- Woods ! Je vous parle !

Lexa réalisa soudain qu'elle était toujours plantée devant McGonagall, le regard fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle Clarke venait de disparaitre. Elle croisa le regard courroucé du professeur.

\- J'imagine que vous avez demandé à me voir afin que nous discutions de votre inscription sur le registre des Animagi ? Où en est votre transformation ?

\- Elle est totale, professeur.

\- Plus de problème de queue ? questionna le professeur d'un ton sec. La dernière fois, vous…

\- Non, non, répondit précipitamment Lexa, les jours en feu. J'ai réglé ce problème.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard perçant, comme si elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Elle entreprit de lui expliquer la procédure de l'enregistrement auprès des services du Ministère de la Magie, et ce que cela impliquait (« pas de métamorphose dans un environnement moldu, évidemment »).

\- Avez-vous bien compris, Woods ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Le professeur sembla se radoucir et pour la seconde fois, Lexa crut discerner un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je dois vous dire que je suis très fière du travail que vous avez accompli, au cours de votre scolarité. Les élèves qui parviennent à devenir Animagus lors de leurs études à Poudlard se comptent sur les doigts de la main.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit la brune, touchée.

Elle n'ignorait pas combien la directrice de Gryffondor était avare de compliments. Elle ramassa ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers la porte lorsque voix du professeur la retint :

\- Woods, de grâce, ne laissez pas des éléments extérieurs vous détourner de votre but cette année. Ah, et si vous pouviez également mettre un vrai point final à votre histoire avec Emilie Jackson, vous me soulageriez grandement. Elle ne cesse de renifler lors de mes cours, c'est très irritant, j'ai l'impression de revoir Miss Williams il y a quelques années.

ooOooOoo

Lorsque Lexa rejoignit Anya à la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard, ses joues n'avaient toujours pas repris leur teinte normale.

\- Wow, elle t'a soumise à un sortilège inflammant ou quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, marmonna la brune en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. Tu vas pas croire ce qu'elle m'a demandé…

\- Attends voir… réfléchit Anya à voix basse. Je ne sais pas, éduquer ce petit crétin de Murphy ? Saboter l'équipe des Serpentard ? Quoique Gryffondor n'a pas besoin de ça, il parait qu'ils l'ont mauvaise d'avoir raté de peu la coupe l'an dernier à cause de nous…

\- Elle veut que je donne des cours particuliers de métamorphose à Clarke Griffin, chuchota Lexa en jetant des regards autour d'elle, sans prêter attention aux réponses d'Anya.

Cette dernière la fixa, interdite, avant d'éclater de rire. Instantanément, Mrs Pince surgit du rayonnage le plus proche d'elles, faisant sursauter la brune, comme si elle avait patienté là depuis plusieurs minutes pour les prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Shhht ! Si vous êtes incapables de vous contenir mesdemoiselles, vous quittez immédiatement ces lieux.

Elle s'éloigna en leur lançant de temps à autre des regards courroucés, et s'installa à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, derrière son bureau. Plus loin, Lexa remarqua un groupe de filles de cinquième année qui les observaient curieusement, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle croisa aussi le regard noir de Niylah, debout non loin dans un rayonnage. La jeune fille s'éloigna à grand pas avec un reniflement de dédain. Lexa soupira. La bibliothèque n'était pas vraiment le lieu approprié pour discuter tranquillement de son problème. A côté d'elle, Anya essayait de retrouver son sérieux, tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « vieille chouette déplumée ».

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, grinça Lexa en ouvrant son manuel de _Sorts et Enchantements niveau 7_ ainsi que _Des maléfices rares et leurs contresorts_.

\- Oh, mais je ne sais pas, gloussa son amie secouée d'un rire silencieux. Peut-être de t'imaginer assise à côté d'elle et incapable de prononcer un mot. Tu crois que tu pourrais _mimer_ la technique de la métamorphose… ?

\- Ah, ah, répliqua la brune d'un air sombre. Si tu continues je m'en vais.

Son amie s'efforça de retrouver son sérieux. Pour une fois, Lexa avait vraiment l'air déboussolée, et Anya l'avait suffisamment côtoyée pour comprendre qu'elle était réellement angoissée par la perspective de se ridiculiser devant la Gryffondor.

\- Excuse-moi, Lex', j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir redouter quoi que ce soit. Vois les choses du bon côté, tu vas pouvoir passer du temps avec elle… Elle te plait toujours autant ?

\- Shhht ! l'interrompit Lexa en lançant des regards paniqués tout autour d'elles, comme si elle craignait que, à l'image de Mrs Pince, toutes les élèves de Poudlard soient cachées derrière les rayonnages pour les écouter.

Mais les cinquièmes années étaient penchées sur leurs devoirs, tandis que le garçon qui s'était installé à l'autre bout de leur table quelques instants plus tôt semblait leur prêter autant d'attention que si elles avaient été des Veracrasses.

\- Sérieusement Lex' ? Faudra que t'assumes un jour. En tout cas, il n'y a pas de raisons que tu te laisses dépasser, je veux dire, on a plus treize ans, et tu sais y faire avec les filles, déclara Anya avec un clin d'œil. Déjà, tout à l'heure avec McGonagall, elle était là et ça s'est bien passé, non ?

\- A vrai dire, répondit Lexa en évitant le regard de son amie pour tremper sa plume dans son encrier, je n'ai pas osé la dévisager ou lui parler.

\- T'es pas possible.

\- Il me faudrait un chaudron entier de philtre de paix, pour pouvoir assurer toute une séance en tête-à-tête avec elle, dit nerveusement Lexa en retournant l'idée dans sa tête tout en mordillant sa plume, qui goutta sur son parchemin sans qu'elle y prête attention.

\- Et risquer de tomber dans un sommeil irréversible ? Bonne idée si tu tiens à lui ronfler dessus.

Elles évoquèrent plusieurs hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour apaiser l'anxiété de la brune (« tu pourrais lui donner des cours à distance via hiboux ? », « on pourrait l'empoisonner… heu, non, tu as raison… », « vas-y en Animagus, tu n'auras pas besoin de parler… ») avant de retomber dans le silence. L'heure tournait et leurs devoirs n'avançaient pas beaucoup, elles se plongèrent donc dans l'étude des sortilèges d'Apparition et n'évoquèrent plus le sujet jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Lexa songea à nouveau à annuler son rendez-vous avec Luna et elle déchira un bout de parchemin où elle rédigea une note en s'excusant auprès de la Serpentard. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, elle ensorcela le message qui s'envola en battant des ailes à travers les couloirs du château. Elle savait que Luna allait probablement décider de la laisser tomber mais pour l'heure, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Et puis, comme l'avait dit McGonagall, elle allait devoir libérer du temps si elle voulait survivre cette année.

Les jours suivants, elle se plongea avec acharnement dans son travail, ce qui n'était guère difficile étant donné le rythme avec lequel les devoirs tombaient. Cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à Clarke et au fait qu'il allait falloir lui parler tôt ou tard pour fixer la date de leur première séance. Luna était venue lui annoncer directement au déjeuner qu'elle arrêtait tout, d'un ton laconique. Lexa lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas se montrer plus affectée que ça, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de drama ces jours-ci. La brune restait jusque tard à la bibliothèque, plongée dans ses manuels, et oublia plusieurs fois de descendre dîner, ce qui l'arrangeait bien car il lui fallait éviter de croiser le regard de Clarke Griffin, ce qui la poussait à s'asseoir dos à la table des Gryffondor et à prendre un tas de précautions pour l'esquiver.

Elle savait que la blonde s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne la voir pour lui proposer un horaire, elle avait à plusieurs reprises surpris son regard se poser sur elle et s'éclairer, et à chaque fois, elle avait rapidement détourné les yeux et s'était arrangé pour quitter la Grande Salle dans les secondes qui suivaient. Mais il était de plus en plus difficile de l'esquiver en feignant le naturel. Clarke, constatant que Lexa ne faisait pas le premier pas, avait commencé à essayer de l'approcher à toute occasion. Lorsque Lexa la voyait approcher dans un couloir, elle changeait instantanément de direction, en essayant de ne pas accélérer le pas, et s'éloignait l'air de rien, en mettant le plus d'élèves possibles entre elle et la blonde. Il y eut même une fois où, Clarke se retrouvant entre elle et la salle de sortilèges, Lexa feignit de ne pas l'entendre l'appeler, tourna les talons en manquant de renverser Anya qui marchait derrière elle et fit un très long détour par le sixième étage et le département d'astronomie avant de de rejoindre avec quelques minutes de retard sa classe. Lorsqu'elle s'était installée à côté d'Anya, haletante, après s'être excusée auprès de Flitwick sous le regard curieux de ses camarades, celle-ci lui avait tapoté le bras avec compassion, en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Lorsqu'à la fin d'un cours de métamorphose le professeur McGonagall avait réussi à la coincer pour lui demander si elle avait commencé le soutien avec « Miss Griffin », Lexa comprit qu'elle ne pourrait repousser l'échéance plus longtemps (« et n'oubliez pas Miss Jackson, Woods, je vous remercie », avait ajouté le professeur avec une certaine raideur).

Lexa savait qu'elle avait peu de chances de trouver la blonde sans son groupe d'amis ou son irritant petit-copain, elle résolut donc de prendre son courage à deux mains et de l'attendre à la fin de sa classe de Défense contre les forces du mal dès le lundi suivant. Nonchalamment appuyée contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, elle attendait la fin du cours, en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa nervosité. Elle sentait sur elle le regard intrigué des élèves qui passaient par là, une fille de sa maison en sixième année qu'elle connaissait de vue lui adressa même un grand sourire, auquel Lexa ne répondit pas, l'esprit ailleurs. Deux Serdaigle de deuxième année passèrent devant elle en agitant des baguettes farceuses, l'air surexcité. Pas de chance pour eux, elle n'était pas d'humeur, et les leur confisqua. Elle était Préfète-en-Chef après tout, et les artefacts Weasley n'étaient pas admis dans l'enceinte de l'école bien que tout le monde savait qu'il en circulait quand même une certaine quantité, notamment grâce à la boutique de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle-même y avait eu parfois recourt lors de sa scolarité, et en avait aussi été victime. Elle gardait un souvenir cuisant de la fois où quelqu'un avait distillé plusieurs nougats Néansang dans son jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner, la forçant à sortir à toute jambe de la Grande Salle, dans des éclats de sang spectaculaires. Elle avait monté quatre à quatre les étages jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sous le regard horrifié des élèves qu'elle croisait et en laissant des taches d'un sang presque noir derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su de qui provenait ces représailles, mais elle soupçonnait fortement Echo McDouglas, qui l'avait surprise derrière une gargouille avec une autre fille la veille de l'incident. Même si Lexa ne cachait pas à ses conquêtes qu'elle n'était pas exclusive, elle essayait d'éviter au maximum de leur mettre cette évidence sous le nez, car curieusement, cela lui retombait toujours dessus quand il arrivait que deux d'entre elles se croisent. En tout cas, l'expression de triomphe qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de McDouglas alors qu'elle sortait précipitamment de la Grande Salle était révélatrice.

La cloche sonna et des élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La brune se redressa. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la chevelure blonde de Clarke dans la foule joyeuse qui sortait pour rejoindre le groupe de plus en plus dense dans le couloir. A son plus grand agacement, Lexa vit alors Bellamy Blake surgir de nul part et rejoindre la Gryffondor, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Elle trouvait déjà difficile de simplement parler à Clarke, si elle devait en plus le faire devant tous ses amis et Blake réunis, le défi dépassait largement ses compétences. Elle décida de retenter sa chance plus tard et commençait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle l'entendit :

\- Lexa !

C'était sa voix, et cette fois Lexa prit sur elle pour ne pas partir en courant. La blonde franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient à travers les élèves qui sortaient de cours et la brune nota avec satisfaction le regard ahuri de Bellamy, dont Clarke venait de repousser l'étreinte pour se diriger vers elle. Si seulement cela pouvait être une scène quotidienne… Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire suffisant.

\- Salut, Clarke, quoi de neuf ? lança-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

Elle se sentit mortifiée. « Quoi de neuf » ? Sérieusement ? Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux ? Les deux filles ne s'étaient encore jamais vraiment parlé, et elle avait l'air de lui parler comme à une bonne copine. Ça faisait à peine deux secondes qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche et elle avait déjà envie de disparaitre six pieds sous terre. Peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser un sort de Désillusion assez puissant pour s'en aller discrètement ? Elle ne les réussissait pas trop mal…

\- Salut Lexa, ça va bien, et toi ?

Bon Clarke semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, et la fixait avec un grand sourire. Lexa respira à fond et décida de cesser d'agir et de penser comme une cinglée. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle sentait le regard suspicieux de Blake, à quelques mètres de là, posé sur elles ainsi que celui des élèves de passage, qui, du coin de l'œil, leur lançaient des regards perplexes. Comme elle ne répondait rien, la blonde reprit la parole.

\- Ecoute, je voulais te demander, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, si on pouvait fixer ensemble une soirée après les cours où on pourrait étudier la métamorphose, comme McGonagall l'a dit…

Le reste se perdit quelque part entre l'oreille et le cerveau de Lexa. La jeune fille était légèrement plus petite qu'elle, et elle avait une vue plongeante sur son regard bleu azur, rivé au sien, et… dans son décolleté légèrement plus bas. Sa poitrine était très avantageuse, joliment galbée d'après ce que Lexa pouvait en voir, et…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? …Lexa ?

Elle réalisa soudain que Clarke la fixait, attendant sa réponse.

\- Oui, super, s'exclama la brune, avec un enthousiasme feint. Heu, quel soir tu disais ?

\- Mercredi, si tu es libre ? Ce serait génial Lexa, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, sourit la Gryffondor. Je dois y aller, à mercredi alors ?

\- Oui… à mercredi… pas de quoi… marmonna la brune en la regardant s'éloigner avec un geste de la main.

Elle passa les deux jours suivants dans une fébrilité grandissante. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à l'approche de la soirée fatidique, se sentant à la fois terrifiée et excitée à l'idée de passer du temps avec la blonde. Elle savait maintenant qu'il lui fallait au maximum éviter de se perdre dans son regard océan ou dans son décolleté plongeant qui semblait aspirer son âme plus efficacement qu'un Détraqueur affamé. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette petite blonde, certes jolie, parvenait à la mettre dans des états pareils. Elle était Lexa Woods bon sang. C'était elle qui faisait perdre leurs moyens aux autres d'un simple regard. Elle frissonna à la pensée que quelqu'un ne découvre un jour sa faiblesse.

Anya ne lui fut pas d'un grand secours. Elle s'était mise à sortir avec un grand baraqué de Serpentard, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, nommé Gustus que Lexa connaissait pour avoir joué contre lui. Elle n'était plus très présente, mais Lexa la voyait quand même lors des cours et des repas. Elle prenait la situation avec bonne humeur et encourageait la brune à faire de même.

\- Allez, ça va aller, au pire si tu ne le sens pas, bois une bonne rasade de bièraubeurre avant d'y aller.

\- An', je ne vais pas aller voir Clarke soûle.

Elle devait affronter cette épreuve seule. Elle songea que si les choses se passaient bien, elle pourrait peut-être sympathiser avec la blonde, voire devenir amie avec elle. Elle se repassa le regard sombre de Blake, et sourit. Elle aimait cette idée. Peut-être même qu'avec le temps, elle pourrait séduire Clarke, et l'attirer à elle. Elle quitterait alors le brun et elles passeraient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Lexa l'entrainerait dans des endroits reculés du château et…

\- Lex', tu baves sur ton écorce de houx.

Anya lui donna un coup de coude et elle sursauta. Devant elle, sa potion commençait à bouillonner sérieusement et avait pris une teinte cramoisie inquiétante. Mais Lexa ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, et rattrapa son étourderie en deux tours de main.

\- J'ai hâte que mercredi soir soit passé… soupira-t-elle en remuant le contenu de son chaudron, à présent d'un violet profond.

\- McGonagall ne t'a pas demandé de réitérer l'exploit deux fois par semaine ?

Lexa lui lança un regard noir à travers l'épaisse fumée que le chaudron d'Anya s'était mis à diffuser dans l'air. La fausse blonde jura, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Bah, de toute façon tu verras bien et puis avec toi, les séances de soutien deviennent rapidement des séances d'anatomie, tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de parler. Il faut bien connaitre un corps pour le métamorphoser après tout, poursuivit-t-elle sans prêter attention à la brune qui avait manqué de tomber de sa chaise.

Elle fut si agitée jusqu'à la fin du cours que, pour une fois, elle manqua sa potion et Horace Slughorn dut féliciter John Murphy, après lui avoir lancé un regard de déception.

ooOooOoo

Enfin, mercredi arriva. Lexa avait demandé à la directrice de Gryffondor s'il leur était possible d'utiliser sa classe pour la séance, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans difficulté (« Et par la barbe de Merlin, Woods, allez voir cette pauvre Miss Jackson ou je retire vingt points à Poufsouffle »). Elle patientait donc dans la salle vide, assise devant l'un des pupitres, les doigts tapotant le bois lissé par le temps, les yeux dans le vague. Elle était venue en avance, prévoyant qu'elle aurait besoin d'un moment pour rassembler ses esprits. Elle avait tant attendu et redouté ce moment qu'à présent, elle avait la sensation de ne plus rien ressentir, mis à part ses entrailles nouées. C'était peut-être ça le secret, monter en pression jusqu'au moment où tout s'évanouissait. Elle se demanda si les filles qu'elle voyait ressentaient ça aussi, et s'empêcha d'y songer d'avantage. Son ventre semblait se tordre encore plus, si c'était possible, à la pensée qu'elle pouvait déclencher ça chez quiconque.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et la brune se redressa brusquement, en lissant ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et son uniforme. Clarke Griffin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha de Lexa en souriant.

\- Désolée pour le retard, Jasper vient d'annoncer la date des sélections pour l'équipe et je voulais m'inscrire mais il y avait beaucoup de monde…

\- Oh, tu voudrais quel poste ? interrogea Lexa sans y penser, piquée de curiosité.

Le Quidditch était l'une des choses qu'elle préférait au monde.

\- Poursuiveuse, répondit la blonde en s'asseyant près d'elle tandis que la Poufsouffle s'écartait pour lui faire une place. Je sens que c'est là que je serai la plus à l'aise. Je n'étais jamais montée sur un balai avant d'arriver à Poudlard, car ma famille est moldue, et je ne me sentais pas prête, mais je me suis entrainée et j'ai envie de tenter ma chance. Je pensais que ceux qui venaient du monde sorcier étaient meilleurs, mais en fait, pas forcément.

\- En effet, regarde Harry Potter, il a intégré l'équipe dès sa première année alors qu'il n'avait jamais volé, sourit Lexa. Je suis sûre que tu seras formidable.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil soudain paniqué en prenant conscience de son audace, mais la blonde se contenta de lui adresser un sourire radieux, un peu étonnée.

\- Merci, Lexa ! Si je pouvais voler comme toi…

\- Oh… Ma technique n'a rien de remarquable… répondit précipitamment la brune, avant de se pencher pour feindre de ramasser son sac, alors qu'elle tentait de dissimuler son trouble.

Évidemment, Clarke avait assisté aux matchs des années précédentes, et Lexa était dans l'équipe depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard, elle l'avait donc forcément vu voler. L'idée que la blonde ait pu poser son regard sur elle, peut-être avec admiration, fit manquer un battement de cœur à la Poufsouffle. Elle écarta précipitamment la vision d'une Clarke ébahie dans les tribunes pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau treize ans.

\- Comme pour la finale, l'an passé, poursuivit Clarke d'un ton rêveur. Nous avons perdus uniquement parce que tu bloquais tous nos tirs. C'était incroyable, ou désespérant, d'ailleurs.

Lexa se surprit à rire avec elle.

\- Poufsouffle a bénéficé d'une équipe exceptionnelle ces dernières années, dit-elle. Et maintenant, j'ai la haute responsabilité de reformer mon équipe en conservant ce niveau… Tu es sûre de vouloir jouer pour Gryffondor ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin à l'adresse de la blonde.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Non seulement elle n'avait aucun mal à soutenir la conversation, mais elle était même à deux doigts de flirter avec la jeune fille. Elle devait se reprendre, si elles commençaient comme ça, elles n'allaient jamais passer à la métamorphose. Elle se sentait galvanisée par la proximité de leurs corps, et le sujet du Quidditch lui avait permis de trouver une certaine confiance, qui la portait.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas encore vue voler, Lexa, rit Clarke.

Lexa s'efforça d'ignorer la chaleur qui envahissait sa poitrine à chaque fois que la blonde prononçait son nom.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, assura-t-elle, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Mais hum… tu n'es pas venue pour parler sport. Faisons en sorte de passer ce temps ensemble utilement.

Elle repoussa les pensées quelques peu indécentes qui se bousculèrent dans son esprit alors même qu'elle prononçait cette phrase, et se concentra.

\- Quel est le problème, Clarke ?

La blonde soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour appréhender cette matière. D'après McGonagall, je ne me projette pas assez, il faut que je prenne autant en compte la forme de départ que d'arrivée, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre cette idée.

\- Ah oui, c'est une difficulté que beaucoup de gens rencontrent et ne comprennent pas forcément. En fait, c'est assez simple, regarde.

Elle prit la baguette qu'elle avait sorti de son sac quelques instants plus tôt, mais à peine avait-elle esquissé un mouvement que celle-ci, dans un couinement sonore, se transforma en une perruche colorée. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles elle maudit intérieurement les deux Serdaigle auxquels elle avait confisqué l'objet.

\- Bravo Lexa, c'était très impressionnant ! s'exclama soudain Clarke dans un rire, en applaudissant.

La nommée décida d'entrer dans le jeu, et se pencha en avant en mimant une révérence.

\- C'était, bien sûr, un effet de surprise intentionnel. Car, vois-tu, en métamorphose, il faut se tenir prêt à tout instant à obtenir un résultat inattendu.

Clarke éclata de rire et Lexa se sentit si légère qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à léviter vers le plafond.

L'heure fila à toute vitesse et, lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, après que Clarke ait transformé un chapeau melon en un crapaud dont la peau avait gardé la consistance du feutre, Lexa constata qu'elles avaient largement dépassé l'horaire prévu. Il fallait croire qu'elles oubliaient le temps ensemble… Elles décidèrent de se revoir le dimanche soir pour laisser le temps à la blonde de pratiquer ses exercices. La jeune fille était une élève curieuse et appliquée, mais elle avait des difficultés à concentrer son esprit sur une tâche unique. Lexa avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait en permanence à toute allure, se posant sur de multiples choses à la fois avec un enthousiasme débordant, rapide et agile, mais difficile à concentrer sur un temps prolongé. Avec un peu de pratique, cependant, la brune ne doutait pas qu'elle maitriserait parfaitement la discipline.

Pour sa part, elle se sentait comme sur un nuage. Le soulagement de constater qu'elle pouvait se sentir à l'aise avec Clarke doublé de l'euphorie d'avoir passé du temps en sa compagnie avaient collé un sourire béat sur son visage. En fait, c'était très facile d'être avec la blonde, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à lui parler. Il avait probablement fallu franchir ses premières appréhensions, et elle remercia mentalement McGonagall de l'avoir forcée à le faire. Elle passa le reste de la semaine dans une sorte d'état second, impatiente d'être dimanche soir.

\- Et tu ne vas même pas essayer de la séduire, remarqua Anya alors qu'elles étaient installées dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle pour faire une pause entre deux passages à la bibliothèque.

Leur salle commune, située près des cuisines, se trouvait sous le niveau du sol et dégageait une atmosphère de paix printanière. Par les fenêtres rondes magiques, on pouvait apercevoir de l'herbe et des pâquerettes paresseusement bercés par la brise. Toutes sortes de plantes étaient suspendues au plafond ou posées dans les encadrements des fenêtres par le professeur Chourave, donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce, renforcée par la lumière dorée qui baignait toujours le lieu.

\- Elle est prise An', et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le lien fragile qu'on est enfin en train de construire.

\- Ça ne t'a pas trop gênée par le passé… répliqua Anya en haussant les épaules.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et décida de changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Gustus ?

\- Il assiste aux sélections de l'équipe de Serpentard. Une vraie catastrophe apparemment maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus Wick pour mener la troupe. Les nôtres sont quand, d'ailleurs ?

\- Lundi prochain. Recommence ça et je te colle une retenue, toi, menaça soudain la brune en attrapant le bras d'un quatrième année qui venait de lancer un sortilège d'attraction sur son camarade comme pour en tester l'efficacité sur les humains.

Le seul effet notable qu'il semblait avoir obtenu était de le faire tomber de sa chaise. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de l'éternuement particulièrement violent qu'il avait eu au même moment.

\- Je sens que ça va être un grand fiasco, comme toujours, reprit Lexa tandis que les deux élèves pris en faute sortaient précipitamment de la salle sans demander leur reste.

L'année passée, seul un poste de poursuiveur avait été à pourvoir, et ç'avait déjà été une épreuve pour la jeune fille, pourtant de nature patiente. Entre ceux qui savaient à peine voler, les premières années qui essayaient de frauder en douce, les filles venues tenter leur chance auprès de Lexa sans se soucier vraiment de rattraper les balles et les curieux qui n'étaient même pas de sa maison, elle en était sortie avec une migraine intense. Elle n'osait pas imaginer le chaos cette année, alors qu'il leur manquait un batteur et deux nouveaux poursuiveurs. D'autant plus que dans l'immédiat, elle ne pressentait personne en particulier pour ces rôles. A l'heure actuelle, l'équipe était constituée d'Anya, batteuse, Wells, attrapeur, Lincoln, poursuiveur et d'elle-même comme gardienne et capitaine de l'équipe depuis l'année passée.

\- Je crois avoir entendu Harper McIntyre parler de se présenter, dit Anya d'une voix morne. Si tu peux éviter de la prendre, ça m'arrangerait je peux pas la piffrer depuis qu'elle a dit à tout le monde que je sentais l'Empestine. Tout ça parce que je lui ai piqué Wick en cinquième année…

ooOooOoo

Lexa eut l'impression que les jours s'allongeaient jusqu'au dimanche, et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à la fin de la semaine, elle ressentit une appréhension familière au creux de l'estomac. Serait-elle aussi à l'aise avec la blonde que le mercredi passé ? Elle décida de descendre déjeuner malgré l'heure matinale, et d'aller s'entrainer un peu à bloquer des balles avec Lincoln, qui était lui aussi attablé à la Grande Table. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Park ? demanda Lexa d'une voix ennuyée. Je me suis déjà expliquée et excusée auprès de Gina, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

\- Fais juste attention à toi, Woods, un de ces jours, tu finiras vraiment par réaliser que tu ne répands que la souffrance autour de toi, et que ça se paie.

\- Je suis terrifiée, répliqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle contourna la jeune fille qui la suivit du regard et alla s'installa auprès de son ami.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, un peu plus tard, Lexa constata que plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Une chaleur coutumière se répandit en elle en réalisant que c'était Clarke et Octavia Blake qui échangeaient des balles quelques mètres au-dessus su sol. Elle sentit Lincoln, près d'elle, se redresser sans dire un mot. Ils observèrent durant plusieurs minutes les exercices auxquels se soumettaient les deux Gryffondor. Lexa connaissait bien le jeu d'Octavia, qui était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe. La jeune fille était redoutable avec un Souaffle dans les mains, la brune en savait quelque chose. Elle concentra donc son observation sur la blonde. Elle était très douée, et Lexa ressentit un élan de fierté pour elle. Elle plongeait, remontait, rattrapait les balles que lui lançait Octavia, sans en laisser échapper aucune. Au bout d'un moment, la Blake baissa les yeux et aperçut les deux Poufsouffle, adossés au bord du terrain. Elle descendit directement vers eux, suivie de Clarke.

\- Alors comme ça, vous nous espionnez ? leur dit-elle en atterrissant avec douceur près d'eux.

Une étincelle de malice brillait dans son regard. Le regard d'intérêt qu'elle lança à Lincoln n'échappa pas à Lexa, qui évitait de fixer Clarke derrière la brune. Ce fut peine perdue car dès que celle-ci eut touché le sol, elle s'adressa à elle :

\- Salut, Lexa !

\- Hey, Clarke, répondit Lexa d'une voix douce, en posant finalement ses yeux sur elle. C'était très bien.

\- Vraiment ? Tu penses que j'ai une chance alors ? demanda Clarke avec un grand sourire.

\- Clarke, tu as rattrapé toutes mes balles sans tomber de ton balais, je crois qu'il faudrait que Jasper soit aveugle ou cinglé pour décider de ne pas te prendre, répliqua Octavia Blake avant que Lexa ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Lincoln adressa un sourire amusé à la petite brune, tandis que Lexa, de son côté, observait les joues de Clarke prendre une teinte rosée. Un silence tomba entre eux, mais personne ne sembla vraiment s'en apercevoir.

\- Les filles, vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous descendiez vous entrainer, je voulais… oh ! salut, s'écria soudain une voix tandis que Raven Reyes surgissait soudain des vestiaires à leurs côtés. Heu, tout va bien ?

Son regard passait de Lincoln à Octavia, puis de Lexa à Clarke. L'atmosphère venait en effet de devenir un peu étrange, comme les jeunes gens s'observaient mutuellement.

\- On a fini, Rav', fallait te réveiller plus tôt, dit Clarke en reprenant ses esprits et en évitant le regard de Lexa face à elle, les joues toujours rouges.

\- Et ça allait ? demanda la nouvelle venue en interrogeant Octavia du regard.

\- Clarke a été formidable, répondit celle-ci. Allons petit-déjeuner, je meurs de faim… Alors, à plus tard, le terrain est tout à vous, ajouta-t-elle aux deux Poufsouffle, en adressant un dernier regard à Lincoln.

Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner, chacun fixé sur son propre centre d'intérêt. Après quelques secondes, Lexa s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bon, on y va ou quoi ?

Lors de leur séance, quelques élèves curieux vinrent s'installer dans les tribunes, certains avec des toasts dans les mains, alors qu'un soleil radieux commençait à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Lexa entendit des gloussements féminins, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil intrigué vers l'origine de ceux-ci. Un groupe de filles de sa maison était installé au plus haut niveau des gradins, et riait en lui jetant de longs regards. Lexa reconnut parmi elles celle qu'elle avait croisé alors qu'elle attendait Clarke à la sortie de son cours. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une vague de gloussement dans le groupe tandis que ses amies se penchaient avec excitation les unes vers les autres en chuchotant. La jeune fille se mit à rougir violemment, tandis que Lincoln marquait sans difficulté un but dans les anneaux que Lexa était censé garder.

\- Lexa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui cria-t-il. J'ai eu aucun mal à le rentrer celui-là !

La brune secoua la tête et se reconcentra. McGonagall avait raison, il fallait qu'elle cesse de se laisser distraire. Les filles étaient sa faiblesse, enfin, une fille en particulier. Les autres n'étaient que des moindres maux. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'accumuler les conquêtes, pas cette année. Et puis, elle commençait à avoir une réputation un peu trop fournie à son goût. Enfin, elle avait l'occasion de se rapprocher de Clarke et ne voulait pas se laisser distraire. Elle bloqua tous les tirs suivants de Lincoln et lorsqu'elle atterrit à la fin de la séance, les tribunes étaient à nouveau vide, les élèves profitant du parc et des rives du lac.

ooOooOoo

\- Est-ce que tu as obtenu un résultat concluant ?

Lexa et Clarke étaient installées dans la salle de McGonagall ce soir-là pour leur séance, comme prévu.

\- Pas vraiment, je…

\- Tu as pratiqué tous les jours Clarke ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard.

\- Bon d'accord, je ne me suis pas exercée tous les jours, confessa-t-elle avant de relever les yeux vers la brune.

Celle-ci allait lui expliquer qu'il était indispensable de pratiquer régulièrement pour progresser en métamorphose, mais fut déstabilisée par le regard de la Gryffondor.

\- Quoi ? demanda celle-ci au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Heu, je… la régularité des exercices est nécessaire, Clarke. Crois-moi, je n'essaie pas de te faire perdre du temps, ou de t'empêcher de t'entrainer au Quidditch – quoique je devrais peut-être, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant. Mais ce n'est que comme ça, que tu parviendras à maitriser la technique, que tu trouveras en toi le calme nécessaire. Allez, recommençons.

La séance fut tout aussi prenante que la première, et même si Clarke n'avait pas vraiment progressé (« c'est normal on a commencé mercredi » la rassura la brune), Lexa passa un très bon moment en sa compagnie.

\- Comment fais-tu pour gérer tout ça ? demanda la blonde comme elles rangeaient leurs affaires.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- Hé bien, tu sais, tu es… excellente partout, Préfète-en-Chef, capitaine de ton équipe, aimée de tous…

Lexa éclata de rire.

\- Je ne nie pas les premiers points mais pour le dernier, tu te trompes, j'ai pas mal de détracteurs.

\- Oui mais la plupart des élèves t'admirent Lexa. N'importe qui exploserait sous toute cette pression mais toi, tu as l'air au contraire de t'épanouir là-dedans.

La brune réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Les choses se sont faites comme ça. Je crois que j'ai été si heureuse d'aller à Poudlard que j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans mes études. Et puis, Anya te dirait que je ne supporte pas de perdre, mais c'est faux. J'aime la compétition, mais j'accepte la défaite comme une part du jeu.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Clarke. Même si je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te voir perdre à quoi que ce soit pour le moment… On se dit à mercredi, alors ?

\- Oui, à mercredi Clarke.

Durant leur conversation, elles avaient quitté la salle et marché jusqu'au grand escalier de marbre. Elle observa Clarke monter d'un pas tranquille les marches, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée, et aperçut Niylah Park, qui l'observait depuis l'accès vers le hall, pensive. Pour une fois, elle ne semblait pas en colère.

\- Tu veux ma photo ou quoi ? s'agaça Lexa.

\- Non, répondit simplement la jeune fille en souriant avant de s'éloigner sans se presser.

La brune se sentit intriguée par son comportement, avant de hausser les épaules. Park était une fille étrange et elle se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'il lui prenait. Clarke occupa rapidement toutes ses pensées.

ooOooOoo

Le temps devint plus frais les jours suivants, et un vent glacial se mit à balayer le parc. Les sélections de l'équipe se firent sous un ciel grisâtre, où les joueurs devaient lutter pour rester sur leurs balais. Lexa s'en félicita, car la météo découragea la plupart des élèves de venir tenter leur chance, et seuls les plus motivés se retrouvèrent sur le terrain. Finalement, elle put choisir rapidement ses nouveaux coéquipiers avec Nathan Miller et Bryan Elliot comme nouveaux poursuiveurs, et Harper McIntyre au poste de batteuse. Anya allait devoir s'y faire, la jeune fille avait été excellente et Lexa n'avait personne d'autre sous la main. Le premier match devait avoir lieu deux semaines plus tard, Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. Elle ne redoutait pas leur équipe, mais refusait malgré tout de même de les sous-estimer. Il allait falloir quelques séances pour trouver un nouvel équilibre avec les membres fraîchement recrutés, et elle comptait bien les galvaniser au maximum. Il était hors de question qu'elle quitte l'école sans une deuxième coupe de Quidditch.

Ses séances avec Clarke étaient toujours aussi agréables. Elle commençait à mieux connaitre la jeune fille, et avait appris un certain nombre de choses sur elle. Elle avait élevée par une mère moldue près de Londres, et n'avait jamais soupçonnée sa nature de sorcière, bien que, comme tous les enfants dans cette situation, divers épisodes étranges s'étaient régulièrement produits. Lexa avait eu un fou rire lorsque Clarke lui avait raconté la fois où le directeur de son école s'était retrouvé en caleçon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la punir. Confus, il avait plongé derrière son bureau en lui criant précipitamment qu'elle pouvait partir. La brune n'avait pas osé lui demander pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais de son père, elle avait compris que la blonde ne voulait pas l'évoquer pour le moment et respectait son intimité. Un soir où Clarke parvint presque à métamorphoser son pupitre en sanglier (l'un des pieds du sanglier était de bois), Lexa la questionna sur ses ambitions.

\- McGonagall disait que tu voudrais devenir Auror, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, dès que j'ai appris que ce métier existait, j'ai compris que j'étais faite pour ça, répondit Clarke, le visage grave. C'est pour ça que je veux absolument m'améliorer en métamorphose…

\- Tu es sur la bonne voie, dit Lexa d'une voix douce. Je ne doute pas que tu y parviennes, Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, toi ? Ministre de la Magie ? plaisanta la blonde. Avec tes résultats, je ne serais pas étonnée.

Lexa laissa échapper un rire.

\- Pas du tout, c'est drôle que tu dises ça, c'est une vieille plaisanterie avec mes amis. Mais, non, j'aimerais travailler dans la diplomatie.

\- La diplomatie ? interrogea Clarke, intriguée.

Elles avaient complètement oublié la séance. Il arrivait régulièrement qu'elles se laissent emporter par leur conversation, et mettent de côté leurs exercices pour quelques minutes. Cela avait pour effet de d'allonger le temps de leurs rencontres, qui duraient d'avantage deux heures que l'heure initialement prévue. Lexa, cependant, ne s'en plaignait pas et Clarke non plus visiblement.

\- Oui, tu sais, au Département de la Coopération Magique internationale. J'aimerais pouvoir participer à l'établissement d'une paix durable entre les sorciers. Ça peut te sembler un peu vieilli, mais je pense que c'est plus que jamais d'actualité.

Elle sentit son estomac se serrer en constatant que Clarke la regardait avec admiration.

\- Woah, Lexa, c'est génial ! Je t'imagine parfaitement dans ce rôle !

\- Ah, bon, pourquoi ? s'amusa la brune tripotant une tabatière qu'avait métamorphosé Clarke un peu plus tôt.

\- Hé bien, tu es déjà tellement respectée ici. Tu as l'aura pour créer des liens, des dynamiques… s'enthousiasmait Clarke à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues chauffer de plus en plus.

\- Oh, je… pour le moment j'essaie déjà d'avoir le niveau requis. Et puis, je ne serais qu'assistante au début…

\- Lexa, tu es trop modeste, répliqua la Gryffondor en lui prenant le bras.

Lexa se dégagea comme si elle l'avait brûlé, tandis que la blonde lui lançait un regard étonné.

\- Excuse-moi, je… je n'aime pas que l'on me touche quand je ne m'y attends pas… bégaya-t-elle, mortifiée. Ce n'est pas toi, Clarke… Heu, tu pourrais retenter l'exercice qu'on vient de faire, du coup… finit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Elle fut reconnaissante à la blonde d'obéir sans rechigner.

Avec le temps, Clarke faisait des progrès visibles. Lexa sentait que McGonagall elle-même voulait lui en toucher un mot à la fin de ses cours mais elle les quittait au plus vite à chaque fois, redoutant que le professeur ne lui enlève des points pour n'avoir toujours pas parlé à Emilie Jackson. Lexa n'arrêtait pas de l'oublier, et elle se promit d'y penser avant Halloween.

Un soir où elle étudiait seule à la bibliothèque, elle vit soudain s'asseoir face à elle Bellamy Blake. Elle comprit instantanément qu'il ne venait pas travailler, car il se contenta de la fixer d'un regard sévère, sans sortir aucune affaire de son sac.

\- Quoi, Blake ? finit par dire Lexa comme il ne disait rien. J'ai mis le planning des aides aux devoirs pour les premières années dans le hall d'entrée comme prévu, il y a un problème ?

L'organisation des aides aux devoirs pour les jeunes élèves était l'une des responsabilités des Préfet-en-Chef, qui assuraient ensuite les cours avec les Préfets, un soir par semaine. Lexa et Bellamy s'étaient mis d'accord dès le début de l'année pour se répartir les tâches de telle façon qu'ils aient à se croiser le moins possible.

\- Ce n'est pas de ces aides aux devoirs là, que je veux te parler Woods, gronda-t-il, agité.

Lexa sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle savait où il allait en venir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Clarke en dehors de vos séances.

\- Ça tombe bien, on ne se voit que là-bas. Laisse-moi travailler maintenant, répondit-elle en se penchant vers son parchemin sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

Mais il plaqua une main sur son devoir, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Lexa releva les yeux vers lui, réprimant sa colère.

\- J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes, poursuivit-il son regard rivé au sien. Comme tu t'arranges pour que vos cours durent plus longtemps que prévu. Elle te plaît, termina-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Lexa lança un regard paniqué autour d'eux, angoissée à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu l'entendre.

\- Non, Blake, tu te trompes, je me fiche de ta copine, mais j'ai à cœur de mener à bien la tâche qu'on m'a confié. Clarke est douée mais elle a besoin de pause entre ses exercices, et ça prolonge notre séance de fait. Et puis, termina-t-elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'explique ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Clarke est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, et elle est trop honnête pour ne pas te le dire s'il devait se passer quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas en elle que je n'aie pas confiance, mais en toi. Et donc, tu ne nies pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'elle te plait !

\- Arrête de parler aussi fort !

Quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux. Lexa sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans son dos et maudit le garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas attirée par Clarke, je sais différencier devoirs et sentiments et je ne mélange pas les deux, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

\- A d'autres, tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge et qui a de la poitrine, et Clarke est une fille magnifique, la confronta le brun. Comprends moi bien, je n'agis pas parce que je suis possessif ou jaloux, mais parce que tu n'es qu'une brute des sentiments et que si elle devait tomber dans ton piège, je sais très bien qu'elle souffrirait. Qu'elle soit avec moi ou pas, je t'empêcherai de lui faire du mal.

\- Tu es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Fais attention à toi, Woods.

Lexa songea qu'elle recevait un peu trop d'avertissements ces derniers temps. Elle le regarda se lever et quitter la bibliothèque, non sans un dernier regard menaçant vers elle. Bellamy ne l'inquiétait pas. Ce n'était qu'un petit imbécile. Non, elle était d'avantage préoccupée par ses mots. Les autres pensaient-ils qu'elle était un monstre, incapable d'aimer, ne pouvant que répandre de la souffrance pour ceux qui s'attachaient à elle ? Clarke prétendait qu'on l'admirait, mais la brune, à cet instant, avait surtout la sensation qu'elle provoquait plus de problèmes qu'elle ne créait de sympathie. C'était injuste. Alors même qu'elle avait enfin décidé de se calmer, tout le monde lui retombait dessus.

Cependant, elle comprit les raisons qui avaient poussé Bellamy à venir lui parler un jour où elle se rendit à la séance de soutien avec Clarke avec dix minutes de retard. Elle allait tourner au coin du couloir qui donnait sur la salle lorsqu'elle perçut des éclats de voix. Prise de curiosité, elle se stoppa pour écouter sans être vue.

\- Je ne suis pas une chose qui t'appartient Bell', tu n'as pas à m'escorter comme si tu avais peur qu'on me vole ! criait une voix que Lexa reconnu comme celle de Clarke.

\- J'en ai assez de te voir te rendre en courant à ces séances ! Dis-le moi si tu veux me quitter Clarke, je peux l'entendre, je peux tout entendre ! Mais comprends juste que cette fille est toxique ! répondit Bellamy tout aussi haut.

Le brun avait une note désespérée dans la voix. Lexa sentit ses entrailles se contracter violemment et son cœur se mettre à cogner dans ses tempes. Clarke voulait le quitter pour elle ?

\- Tu es vraiment idiot, Bell' !

Il y eut un silence.

\- Comprends-moi Clarke... dit le brun d'une voix piteuse, si bien que Lexa dut se pencher vers le couloir pour l'entendre. Cette fille est une prédatrice, elle jette ses conquêtes comme on jette un mouchoir. Je te vois t'enthousiasmer pour vos séances, en revenir avec un grand sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux et puis tu parles de plus en plus souvent d'elle…

\- Mais Bellamy, tu t'imagines bien que tout ça, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais lui sauter dessus… C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup travailler avec elle, elle est pédagogue et tu serais étonnée comme elle peut discuter de tout. Mais pas une seule fois elle n'a flirté avec moi, il ne s'agit pas du tout de ça. Tu sais, je crois que sa réputation dépasse la réalité…

\- C'est exactement ce qui me fait peur, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser ! Demande à Raven !

\- Bellamy, même si Lexa essayait de me séduire, tu sais que je ne suis pas intéressée par les filles…

\- On ne sait jamais, marmonna le garçon. J'ai… j'ai juste peur de te perdre.

\- Espèce d'abruti.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, voilà tout, répondit Clarke, d'une voix si basse que Lexa l'entendit à peine.

Elle se demanda même si elle avait bien entendu, et décida de briser dans l'instant tout faux espoir en décidant que oui. Elle le savait, Clarke aimait Bellamy, depuis deux ans maintenant. Leur couple était populaire et apprécié. Néanmoins, le goût de la déception était amer. Le silence était retombé et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'apparaitre. Le couple était plongé dans un baiser passionné lorsqu'elle parvint devant eux et elle se racla la gorge.

\- Oh, salut Lexa… murmura Clarke, le souffle court, les joues rouge. A plus tard Bell'.

Lexa ignora le brun et pénétra d'un pas rapide dans la salle de classe. Ce jour-là, elle stoppa la séance au bout d'une heure et prétendit être épuisée. Elle nota avec un pincement au cœur que Clarke semblait un peu déçue qu'elle écourte leur travail, mais elle se sentait de trop mauvaise humeur. Elle ne voulait pas que sa frustration retombe sur la blonde.

En proie à des sentiments contradictoires, la mauvaise humeur de Lexa se répandit sur les jours suivants comme un poison pernicieux. Son équipe de Quidditch dut le ressentir car leurs entrainements furent catastrophiques. Anya et Harper ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre, allant même jusqu'à essayer de désarçonner l'autre avec les cognards sans chercher à masquer leurs intentions. Lexa dut intervenir plusieurs fois, et hurla tant et si bien sur ses coéquipiers qu'elle eut la voix enrouée. Elle avait ensuite terrifié un première année lors des cours du soir en menaçant de le changer en furet s'il ne se taisait pas et ils avaient tous quitté la salle à la fin du cours sans demander leur reste. Elle profita également de croiser Emilie Jackson entre deux cours pour lui parler, mais à peine avait-elle dit deux phrases que la jeune fille avait éclaté en sanglot en la traitant de monstre, et s'était enfuie en courant.

Exaspérée par tout ce qui l'entourait, elle se sentait en permanence en proie à une colère sourde, qui menaçait à tout instant de déborder. Anya elle-même avait pris ses distances, et passait la majorité de son temps avec Gustus, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la rancœur de la brune à l'égard du reste du monde.

\- Woods, si vous quittez encore une fois cette classe sans venir me voir je vous envoie en retenue, déclara calmement le professeur McGonagall à la fin de l'un de ses cours, comme Lexa s'apprêtait effectivement à partir la première.

Elle se renfrogna et se rassit, attendant que ses camarades aient quitté la salle pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau du professeur, qui triait des devoirs de première année. Lexa put apercevoir la mention « Consternant » sur le parchemin d'un dénommé Aden Trikru, et nota mentalement de travailler avec lui la métamorphose lors des cours du soir.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Miss Griffin m'a confirmé que vos séances se passent à merveille, et je constate effectivement des progrès intéressants chez elle. Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre dévouement.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Également, j'aurais souhaité savoir si tout va bien.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Heu… professeur ?

Lexa savait que sa passion pour la métamorphose et le fait qu'elle soit parvenue à devenir l'une des rares Animagi parmi les sorciers lui attirait une sympathie singulière de la part de la directrice de Gryffondor. Mais celle-ci n'avait encore jamais pris le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles en particulier, ou d'un autre élève à sa connaissance.

\- Vous ne montrez plus la même concentration dans mon cours, et vos autres professeurs m'ont confirmé cette impression. Vous êtes dispersée, ailleurs. Je vous rappelle que cette année est celle de vos ASPIC, et que ceux-ci sont primordiaux pour votre orientation. Vous êtes parvenue jusqu'ici brillamment, Woods, alors, peu importe ce qui vous tracasse, faites en sorte de le régler et d'avancer. Vous le méritez.

Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction, et Lexa, sans comprendre pourquoi, sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle se força à les ravaler et pris une voix neutre.

\- Merci professeur. Je vous assure que tout va pour le mieux, je suis un peu stressée par le match qui approche, simplement.

Le professeur lui lançant un regard perçant, puis la laissa s'en aller. Elle avait dû estimer que ce n'était pas le moment de lui rappeler le dossier Jackson, mais Lexa savait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié.

En effet, la jeune fille ne se reconnaissait plus. Quoi qu'elle fasse, les yeux bleus de Clarke emplissaient ses pensées. Elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer comme avant, quand la blonde n'était qu'un élément du décor de sa vie, qu'elle avait appris à ignorer. Elle attendait impatiemment les mercredi et les dimanche soir, et se sentait chavirer quand la blonde riait avec elle ou lui souriait, avant de se souvenir de ses mots, dans le couloir avec Bellamy. Dans ces moments, son cœur s'alourdissait, et elle plongeait dans une mélancolie qui pouvait durer plusieurs heures. Anya, exaspérée, essayait de la raisonner.

\- J'en peux plus de te voir te trainer à droite et à gauche comme une Veracrasse malade, Lex', faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Que tu lui dises.

Lexa, avachie sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune, les yeux fixés sur le feu de la cheminée, se releva brusquement comme si elle avait reçu une décharge.

\- Que je lui dise quoi ? dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Que t'es raide dingue d'elle, que son copain est un abruti et qu'elle ferait mieux de te sauter dans les bras.

\- Je ne suis pas… commença la brune avant de s'interrompre.

Il était temps de cesser de lutter. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, elle fuirait. Et ça me tue de le dire, mais Bellamy n'est pas un crétin. Il est attentionné envers elle, il veut vraiment son bien.

\- Oui, oui, super mais ça, ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas un crétin dans le reste de sa vie. Sérieusement, regarde-toi. Soit tu te reprends, et tu te trouves une nénette pour l'oublier, soit tu ravales ta fierté et tu prends, pour la première fois de ta vie, un risque sentimental.

Lexa garda le silence, le reflet des flammes dansant dans ses yeux verts. Elle avait envie de dire à Clarke tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Elle avait envie de céder, de se libérer de ce poids. Mais elle savait qu'elle se heurterait à un mur, et il y aurait alors un tel malaise entre elles qu'elle perdrait sûrement le faible lien qu'elle entretenait avec la blonde. Elle n'avait aucune envie de connaitre la souffrance d'un rejet, elle en avait suffisamment vu les ravages chez ses amantes. Sans compter le regard des élèves sur elle, Lexa Woods, repoussée par une fille et malheureuse en amour… Non, elle ne l'accepterait jamais.

ooOooOoo

Le samedi suivant, Lexa dormit mal et se réveilla avec un puissant mal de tête. La tension dans le château était palpable, c'était le jour du premier match de l'année. La brune savait que l'école attendait les Poufsouffle au tournant, eux qui avaient remporté la coupe l'année passée. Assise entre ses draps, elle ferma les yeux et expira à fond. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Après toutes ces années, elle n'avait plus le trac de jouer un match devant tout le monde, mais son mal de tête risquait de diminuer ses capacités, et elle voulait absolument gagner ce combat-là. En montant petit-déjeuner accompagnée d'Anya, de nombreux élèves de leur maison leur adressèrent des sourires et des encouragements, ce qui eut pour effet de remonter un peu le moral de la jeune fille. Elle oublia même temporairement sa migraine lorsque la fille qui était venue la voir lors de son entrainement croisa son chemin et lui parla pour la première fois.

\- Bonne chance Lexa, dit-elle en souriant, avant de murmurer en la dépassant : J'espère te voir après le match…

Anya leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la fille s'éloignait en lui lançant un regard ardent.

\- Hé, reste concentrée Don Juan, on a des Serpentard à écraser, rappela-t-elle à la brune avec un coup de coude.

Le stade était plein à craquer et l'ambiance électrique. Les Serdaigle, que Serpentard avait écrasé l'année passée semblaient soutenir les Poufsouffle, tandis que les Gryffondor avaient l'air d'être venus en simples observateurs. Lexa réunit son équipe dans les vestiaires.

\- Bon, c'est le moment de faire nos preuves. Anya, Harper, si j'en vois une qui lance ne serait-ce qu'un regard noir à l'autre, je vous sors du terrain à coup de batte, c'est clair ? Si vous voulez vous étriper vous attendez la fin du match. Non, la fin de l'année plutôt d'ailleurs.

Les deux jeunes filles, qui évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, hochèrent la tête.

\- C'est le premier match et vous vous dites certainement qu'on peut perdre celui-là, mais c'est notre baptême du feu. Tout le monde espère qu'on va se planter, alors on ne va pas leur donner ce plaisir. Ok ?

\- Tous lui répondirent par l'affirmative. Comme ils se mettaient en place pour pénétrer sur le terrain, Lexa se rapprocha de Nathan. Le garçon n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et était plus pâle que jamais.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Miller ? demanda la brune à voix basse.

Il acquiesça. Lexa avait l'impression qu'il allait rendre son petit-déjeuner s'il ouvrait la bouche.

\- Ça va bien se passer. On est tous ensembles, et on a une équipe du tonnerre, dit-elle pour le rassurer.

A ce moment-là, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'avancèrent sur la pelouse. Lexa s'aprocha du nouveau capitaine de Serpentard, qui n'était autre que John Murphy, qui lui écrasa la main avec un sourire mauvais. Derrière lui, adressa un signe de tête à Luna, qui jouait comme gardienne. Elle le lui rendit, sans sourire. Au coup de sifflet, ils prirent leur envol.

\- Et c'est parti, le premier match de la saison a débuté les amis ! retentit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Monty Green. Serpentard contre Poufsouffle ! Saluons les nouveaux joueurs des deux équipes, j'ai nommé, pour Serpentard : le batteur Artigas Hewet, la jolie poursuiveuse Mia Pharrel et bien sûr, nouvellement nommé capitaine, le poursuiveur John Murphy !

Une clameur se fit entendre dans la foule du côté des Serpentard, vêtus de vert.

\- Chez Poufsouffle, on retrouve la belle et ténébreuse Lexa Woods à la tête de l'équipe, et nouvellement arrivés : Nathan Miller et Bryan Elliot comme poursuiveurs, et l'irrésistible Harper McIntyre comme batteuse !

Cette fois, ce fut la tribune jaune et noir des Poufsouffle qui éclata en cris et encouragements.

\- Et c'est parti, le temps des présentations est à peine fini que Woods a déjà bloqué un tir de Murphy ! Elle en a dans le pantalon cette fille ! Oui oui, professeur je fais attention, ajouta-t-il comme le professeur McGonagall lui faisait un signe de main menaçant. Poufsouffle récupère le Souaffle, et c'est Lincoln Tondece qui fonce à travers le terrain, rien ne l'arrête celui-là. Belle frappe de Gustus Earthrow mais Tondece esquive facilement, il passe à Miller et… ah, non, c'est l'énigmatique Luna Jones qui bloque le tir !

Profitant de ce que son équipe avait embarqué le Souaffle de l'autre côté du terrain, Lexa jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la tribune des Gryffondor et aperçut la chevelure dorée de Clarke au milieu de la foule. Rassurée, elle entreprit de se concentrer sur le match. Elle ne devait pas se laisser perturber.

\- Serpentard à nouveau à l'attaque, ouh, ça a dû faire mal ça, grimaça Monty comme Nyko Campbell se pliait en deux sous l'attaque d'un Cognard. Il lâche le Souaffle, mais Murphy n'était pas loin et le récupère. Il fonce vers les buts, il tire ! Magnifique ! Woods s'est dépassée !

La clameur autour d'elle assourdissait Lexa. D'instinct, elle avait plongé vers le but de droite et stoppé de justesse le tir du Serpentard, qui l'avait foudroyé du regard. Elle le remit en jeu en le passant à Lincoln.

\- Renforcez l'aile droite, et attaquez-les par le même côté, je sens que Pharrel n'est pas encore sûre de ses appuis. Il faut en profiter, conseilla la brune à son coéquipier, qui hocha la tête et repartit.

Lexa jeta un coup d'œil à Wells, qui survolait le terrain, le visage tendu par la concentration. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui, il avait eu le temps de faire ses preuves. Le ciel, en revanche, s'assombrissait à vue d'oeil, et un vent glacial s'était levé. Mais Lexa ne craignait pas les éléments, et reporta son regard sur le jeu.

\- Et Poufsouffle marque ! s'écria Monty dans le mégaphone. Dix points à zéro ! Ouh, Serpentard contre-attaque immédiatement, ils en veulent ! Murphy a le visage tout tordu par la rage, ce n'est pas beau à voir… Il passe à Pharrel, Campbell, Pharrel à nouveau… Ah, bel écart, Tondece lui bloque le passage mais elle l'a esquivé, elle tire… non, Woods le dégage d'un coup de pied, joli style !

Lexa lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer les élancements de ses tempes. Les cris de la foule ne l'aidaient pas à calmer la douleur et elle se massa les la tête en grimaçant. Le match se poursuivit, et elle laissa passer un tir de Nyko Campbell et John Murphy, mais Poufsouffle menait quand même soixante à vingt après trente minutes. La migraine se fit alors plus violente et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors que le Souaffle était de l'autre côté du terrain, profitant de l'obscurité bienfaisante pour souffler un peu.

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de se sentir vaguement mieux qu'un choc violent lui coupa le souffle. Un Cognard venait de la percuter en plein dans le ventre, la projetant en arrière. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à son balai, qui perdit cependant quelques mètres d'altitude. Elle entendit la foule retenir son souffle, tandis que les commentaires de Monty ne lui parvenaient plus comme un mélange de sons assourdissants. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, et chercha à reprendre de l'air, avec difficulté. Lincoln lui fonça dessus tandis que Mrs Bibine sifflait un pénalty en faveur de Poufsouffle, en hurlant sur Artigas Hewet, à l'origine du Cognard (« on ne vise que les joueurs qui sont au centre de l'action espèce de trible buse ! »). Bryan amena le score à soixante-dix à vingt, tandis que Serpentard récupérait la balle.

\- Ca va aller Lexa, respire, allez, inspire, souffle… Ca va aller… continuait Lincoln auprès d'elle, tandis qu'elle lui faisait signe de reprendre son poste, alors qu'elle peinait encore à respirer normalement.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent alors au même moment. Lexa vit Murphy, le regard mauvais, tirer un but dans ses anneaux, profitant du fait qu'elle n'était pas encore remise tandis que dans son dos, Wells fonçait droit en direction du sol, le visage crispé, suivi de près d'Atom Hamilton, lui aussi concentré sur leur course. Le temps sembla se figer, puis Wells remonta en chandelle, la petite balle dorée serrée dans son poing. Un hurlement de joie éclata dans le stade depuis la tribune des Poufsouffle, tandis que toute l'équipe fonçait vers leur attrapeur victorieux, Lexa en se tenant le ventre, à moitié pliée en deux mais heureuse.

Ils firent le tour du terrain en se congratulant et en adressant des signes de mains à leurs camarades de Poufsouffle avant d'atterrir et de regagner les vestiaires. Lexa, dans l'euphorie du moment et la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans le ventre et le crâne, en avait oublié de chercher Clarke du regard, et se demanda si la jeune fille était satisfaite de l'issue du match.

\- Franchement, ce Cognard, c'était vraiment de la méchanceté gratuite, pesta Anya à travers les douches des vestiaires. J'allais lui exprimer ma façon de penser quand Jaha a chopé le vif, mais il ne perd rien pour attendre… Gustus va m'entendre, sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était lui j'allais le trucider ce grand imbécile. Comment tu te sens ? Et pourquoi t'as pas essayé de l'esquiver ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, grimaça Lexa. Et j'avais les yeux fermés, voilà pourquoi.

\- Les yeux fermés ? C'est ta nouvelle stratégie pour bloquer les tirs ?

Elles se rhabillèrent et prirent leur affaire, imitées par les autres membres de l'équipe qui discutaient joyeusement.

\- J'ai une migraine atroce, expliqua la brune en se massant à nouveau les tempes, comme elles se dirigeaient vers le château au milieu des chants de victoire des Poufsouffle et des autres élèves qui les félicitaient. Je suis même pas sûre de fêter la victoire, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'allonger dans le noir.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui adorerait s'allonger avec toi dans le noir, ricana Anya en désignant l'entrée du château.

Lexa leva brusquement les yeux vers le haut des marches, le cœur battant, et ne put ignorer le pincement de déception qui la traversa en apercevant la même sixième année qu'elle avait croisé précédemment, qui l'attendait avec un regard avide. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. « Tu sais bien que Clarke ne craquera pas pour toi », se morigéna-t-elle. « Laisse-la tomber. » Elle releva la tête, et adressa un grand sourire à la fille en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas sûr.

\- Salut beauté, ça t'a plu ?

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci attrapa son cou et l'attira à elle, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser langoureux. Malgré la douleur et la fatigue, Lexa sentit son corps réagir à ce contact, ce qui lui rappela que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans un coin sombre avec une fille. Elle répondit au baiser en l'approfondissant, tandis que des sifflements et des huées s'élevaient autour d'elles. Lexa finit par mettre fin à leur étreinte pour respirer. Plusieurs élèves les dépassèrent avec un sourire en coin ou carrément goguenard, et certains applaudirent, hilares. Anya n'était plus en vue, elle avait probablement rejoint Gustus pour le consoler de leur défaite, ou se plaindre du comportement d'Artigas. En revanche, Lexa se sentit mortifiée en apercevant Clarke dans le hall devant elle, qui les observait avec un regard empli de colère. La brune ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons pour rejoindre Octavia Blake et Raven Reyes qui avaient poursuivi leur route, un peu plus loin. Elle sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber au fond de son estomac. A cet instant, la blonde était sûrement en train de revoir son jugement sur elle, comprenant que Bellamy avait raison, et qu'elle était digne de sa réputation…

Désemparée, Lexa songea un instant à la rattraper pour lui expliquer que ça ne voulait rien dire, mais elle savait que c'était inutile. C'était justement parce que ça ne voulait rien dire que Clarke était probablement en colère, déçue que Lexa soit bel et bien la séductrice que son petit-ami lui avait décrit. Elle avança de quelques pas dans le hall, regarda autour d'elle, puis décida d'aller prendre du repos. Elle n'avait plus les idées claires après tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. A son grand désespoir, la petite brune qui l'avait embrassée la suivit.

\- Tu as été fantastique Lex', j'avais envie de mettre en pièce ce Serpentard quand il t'a envoyé ce Cognard. Ca faisait mal ? J'ai cru que tu allais tomber de ton balai, j'en ai hurlé de colère…

Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de se taire ou de la laisser tranquille. Lexa s'arrêta brusquement et lui fit face, manquant de la renverser. « Sois gentille » s'intima-t-elle en pensée.

\- Ecoute… Je… je ne me sens pas très bien là tout de suite, après ce Cognard justement, et je crois que je vais juste boire un verre à la salle commune puis m'allonger. Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre, du coup…

\- Ah oui, je comprends pas de problème, déclara la brune avec enthousiasme. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger ? Ou que je t'aide à rester au chaud ? ajouta-t-elle avec un regard enflammé en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Heu… non, non, ça ira… ne t'en fais pas, répondit Lexa comme le tableau menant à la salle des Poufsouffle s'écartait en révélant un passage pierreux. Tu sais, je… je suis désolée si j'ai répondu à ton baiser tout à l'heure mais, en ce moment je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça et je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps d'ailleurs… Je ne voudrais pas te faire de faux espoirs, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne là.

La fille sembla essayer de dissimuler sa peine, mais son visage se crispa. Elles pouvaient entendre les rumeurs de la fête dans la salle commune au bout du passage, et Lexa se prépara mentalement à l'explosion de sons qui allait lui vriller le crâne.

\- Oui, pas de problème… dit la sixième année en baissant la tête d'une voix nouée. Heu, j'ai oublié quelque chose en haut je vais… retourner…

Et elle s'éloigna avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase. Lexa crut entendre un sanglot étouffé, et soupira. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune où elle fut accueillie par des vivas et des démonstrations de joie. De la nourriture et des boissons ornaient les tables en abondance. Lexa prit un verre, discuta avec Lincoln et quelques élèves, avant de s'excuser et de gagner son dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Anya, Harper et Zoé Monroe. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en cuivre et ferma les yeux. Tout tournait dans sa tête, et le regard furieux et déçu de Clarke ne cessait de venir la tourmenter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser cette fille ? Elle n'en avait même pas envie. Enfin, si, sur le moment, son corps avait pris le pas sur sa raison, mais au fond, elle avait agi par habitude. Mais elle aurait été incapable d'aller plus loin avec elle, tandis que Clarke hantait ses pensées depuis des semaines. Clarke qui riait aux éclats, Clarke, le visage plissé par la concentration, Clarke qui parlait de son enfance, le regard pétillant… La brune plaqua ses mains son front, et grogna de frustration. Les paroles d'Anya lui revinrent en tête. « _Soit tu te reprends, et tu te trouves une nénette pour l'oublier, soit tu ravales ta fierté et tu prends, pour la première fois de ta vie, un risque sentimental._ » Il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix à présent.

ooOooOoo

Elle passa son samedi et son dimanche à se reposer et ruminer, quittant les quartiers de Poufsouffle uniquement pour se rendre aux repas dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle retourna en cours le lundi suivant, elle n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien, et laissa même tomber son devoir de métamorphose après une heure de vains efforts, peu avant le dîner. Anya lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Si tu en viens à manquer d'inspiration en métamorphose, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire pour toi, ma pauvre.

\- Je vais aller la voir et tout lui dire, décida Lexa en se levant soudainement.

\- Heu, maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Et elle planta là son amie et ses affaires. Sans se poser d'avantage de questions, elle quitta la salle commune et entreprit de partir à la recherche de la blonde. Où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Peut-être était-elle déjà descendue manger ? Elle pouvait commencer par la Grande Salle. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis jusqu'à sa destination. Quelques élèves étaient déjà attablés à travers la salle, mais nulle trace d la blonde. En revanche, Niylah était installée avec Gina à la table des Gryffondor, et Lexa se dirigea droit vers elles. Elles arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elles la virent s'approcher d'elles. Niylah plissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Woods ?

\- Rien qui ne t'intéresse, un simple renseignement, répondit Lexa en s'efforçant de ravaler la réplique cinglante qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer. Où puis-je trouver Clarke Griffin à cette heure ?

\- Clarke ? s'étonna Gina qui lui parlait pour la première fois depuis des mois. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Rien, dit précipitamment Lexa, avant de se rendre compte que sa réponse renforçait la suspicion des jeunes filles.

Gina semblait même sur le poids de pleurer et la brune se gifla mentalement pour son manque de tact.

\- Je dois lui dire quelque chose à propos du soutien de métamorphose.

\- Ah, tu fais dans le cours de soutien maintenant ? railla Niylah.

Lexa s'efforça de conserver son calme et soutint son regard.

\- Vous savez où elle est ? S'il vous plait ?

Elle est sûrement à la bibliothèque, marmonna Gina les yeux rivés vers son assiette, tandis que Niylah lui donnait un coup de coude, frustrée qu'elle ne la laisse pas d'avantage mariner.

\- Merci, Gina, souffla Lexa d'une voix radoucie.

La jeune fille leva un regard empli de tendresse vers elle, et la brune se dépêcha de battre en retraite. Elle ne voulait pas déclencher une nouvelle crise « Jackson ». Mais lorsqu'elle parvint à la bibliothèque, elle eut beau chercher une chevelure blonde à travers tous les rayonnages sous le regard intrigué des élèves qui se trouvaient là, en vain.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? l'interrogea d'une voix grinçante Mrs Pince, en s'approchant d'elle à pas précipités, comme si Lexa avait manifesté l'intention de renverser des étagères ou mettre le feu aux livres.

\- Non, non…

\- Alors sortez d'ici tout de suite, trancha la vieille dame d'un ton sec.

De mauvaise grâce, la brune quitta les lieux. Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment angoissée à l'idée de laisser passer sa chance. Elle n'était pas sûre que sa détermination survive à quelque chose d'aussi bête que de ne pas trouver Clarke. C'était ce soir ou jamais. Elle parcourut les couloirs au hasard, en se dirigeant vaguement vers la partie du château où elle savait que se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondor, sans en connaître précisément l'emplacement. Elle pouvait toujours l'attendre quelque part dans le coin… Non, elle risquait de la rater et d'y passer la nuit. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, elle décida de redescendre, dépitée.

Mais alors qu'elle traversait un couloir du deuxième étage, plongée dans ses pensées, Clarke apparut au bout de celui-ci. Lexa sentit l'adrénaline traverser instantanément son corps à sa vue. A quelques mètres d'elle, Clarke écarquilla les yeux et se stoppa. Elle était seule.

\- Lexa ! Je te cherchais ! s'exclama-t-elle sans bouger.

\- Clarke ? Je te cherchais aussi… répondit la brune en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

La blonde la dévisageait avec une étrange expression, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de la trouver là, comme si elle était… heureuse ? Lexa chassa cette impression de ses pensées.

\- Tu… est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la brune en s'approchant d'avantage.

\- Oui… Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir…

Lexa déglutit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé la scène de sa déclaration comme ça, et se sentit désemparée. Peut-être que Clarke avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire ?

\- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda la brune avec douceur.

\- Oui… oui, dit la Gryffondor d'une voix plus ferme, tandis que son visage prenait une expression déterminée. Lexa, je ne peux plus le garder pour moi, je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je te le dise, que tu saches…

Lexa n'osait plus prononcer un mot. La jeune fille était précisément en train de dire ce qu'elle avait envisagé de lui confier elle-même. Etait-ce possible que… ?

\- Je pense tout le temps à toi. Tu habites mes pensées en permanence et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur rien, je n'en dors plus la nuit ! s'écria Clarke en faisant un pas vers elle. Tu m'as ensorcelée, Lexa Woods, je suis dingue de toi, je te veux tout le temps à mes côtés, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, d'être avec toi… Dis-moi que toi aussi tu ressens ça, aussi ? Je sais que tu le ressens aussi…

\- Clarke, dit Lexa d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, tu es avec Bellamy…

Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve. La blonde eut un geste de dédain.

\- Je ne veux plus être avec lui, j'ai réalisé que c'est toi que j'aime.

A présent, elle se trouvait tout près de la brune, qui pouvait sentir son odeur et qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas combler la distance entre elles.

\- Clarke, je… tu es sûre ?

\- Je suis follement amoureuse de toi, Lexa Woods.

\- Clarke, c'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire ce soir, mais, tu…

Elle fut interrompue par la blonde qui se jeta sur ses lèvres, sans lui laisser le temps de tergiverser d'avantage. Sous le choc, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser, et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que _Clarke Griffin_ était en train de l'embrasser passionnément, les mains de chaque côté de son visage. Elle répondit avidement aux lèvres douces de la blonde, à sa langue qui cherchait un accès pour approfondir encore l'échange. Dans ses entrailles, un feu d'artifice explosait, elle oublia le monde, elle s'oublia elle-même, elle oublia ces dernières semaines où elle s'était torturé l'esprit et se plongea totalement dans cette étreinte. Elle s'enivra de son odeur, de son contact, ses mains caressant son visage et sa hanche.

Quelqu'un la tira brutalement en arrière, rompant le contact, et lui mit une gifle monumentale qui projeta son visage en arrière, alors que des cris retentissaient. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il venait de se produire, Octavia Blake s'était interposée entre elle et son agresseur qui n'était autre que Bellamy Blake, le visage tordu par la rage. Raven Reyes observait la scène en retrait, les mains plaquées sur la bouche. Lexa, la joue en feu, s'apprêtait à écarter Octavia pour affronter son frère quand Clarke se jeta sur le brun qui lui tournait le dos, et ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il y eut des cris et pendant quelques instants, ce fut la confusion totale, Bellamy essayant de repousser Clarke agrippée à son cou, qui le frappait de toutes ses forces, tandis que Raven et Octavia tentaient de la maitriser.

\- Pas Lexa espèce de grosse brute décérébrée ! hurlait la blonde, incontrôlable.

Ses amies finirent par arriver à l'éloigner du brun, qui se massait la tête en grimaçant. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il en avait oublié la présence de Lexa.

\- …Clarke ? Mais…

\- Ne la touche pas, salopard ! continuait d'éructer Clarke, le regard emplit de haine, en se débattant. Lâchez-moi, je vais lui faire payer !

\- Clarke calme-toi, intima Octavia d'un ton autoritaire, sans succès.

Lexa s'était reculée et observait la scène, tout aussi interdite que les autres. Seule Raven n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle attrapa soudain Clarke par le visage, et le tourna vers elle. La blonde parut surprise par son geste et se laissa soudain faire. Raven rapprocha son visage du sien et examina ses yeux, dans un silence pesant. Bellamy, réalisant soudain que Lexa était toujours là, lui jeta un regard noir, qu'elle lui rendit.

\- J'en étais sûre, marmonna finalement la jeune Gryffondor en relâchant le visage de Clarke.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les trois autres en cœur.

\- Elle a bu un philtre d'amour. Probablement tourné vers Lexa ?

\- Que… bégaya Bellamy.

Lentement, la vérité émergea dans l'esprit de Lexa. Bien sûr, le revirement soudain de Clarke ne pouvait pas être naturel. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu déceler la supercherie, elle qui avait obtenu un Optimal en potion ? Elle connaissait pourtant les symptômes. Elle avait été si aveuglée par l'espoir de voir son désir le plus secret se réaliser qu'elle en avait oublié toute vigilance. Evidemment que Clarke n'était pas dans son état normal. Tout était faux, depuis le début. Et Lexa, bêtement, y avait crut. Bellamy, de son côté, était pâle comme la mort. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- …TOI ! rugit-il en s'élançant vers elle.

Octavia courut s'interposer entre eux deux et relâcha Clarke qui en profita pour se précipiter dans leur direction elle aussi. Ce fut à nouveau le chaos, et une nouvelle configuration émergea. Clarke s'était placée devant la Poufsouffle, les bras en croix, le regard flamboyant, comme pour la protéger. Octavia et Bellamy se tenaient devant elle, la première le visage blasé, le second livide et furieux. Raven s'avança vers eux.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Lexa qui ait administré le philtre à Clarke, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je me trompe Woods ?

Lexa hocha négativement la tête.

\- Depuis le début, elle cherche à l'attirer à elle ! hurla Bellamy en pointant le doigt vers Lexa. Elle veut nous séparer ! Mais tu n'y es pas arrivée par toi-même, alors tu utilises la magie. C'est vraiment bas, Woods… C'est comme ça que tu t'y prends avec toutes tes victimes ? Un coup de philtre et hop, le tour est joué ?

\- Bell'… commença Octavia

\- LAISSE-MOI !

Il contourna sa sœur et s'arrêta devant Clarke, sans quitter Lexa des yeux.

\- J'en ai assez de te voir tourner autour de ma copine. Elle ne veut pas de toi, c'est pas difficile à comprendre si ?

\- Bellamy, calme-toi, essaya à nouveau Octavia.

\- Lexa, je te défis en duel. Si je l'emporte, tu cesses de voir Clarke pour toujours.

\- BELLAMY !

Mais c'était trop tard, le défi était lancé, revenir dessus impliquait qu'un honneur devait être abandonné et les deux jeunes gens étaient beaucoup trop fiers pour l'envisager. La brune écarta doucement Clarke de son chemin. Celle-ci lui attrapa le bras, comme pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais Lexa lui fit signe que tout allait bien et s'approcha de Bellamy pour le toiser. Elle faisait la même taille que lui.

\- McGonagall elle-même m'a chargé de la soutenir en métamorphose. Je ne peux pas arrêter de la voir même si tu gagnes ton duel, crétin.

Elle vit Bellamy déglutir mais il semblait retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- Elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Si tu es si sûr qu'elle ne m'aime pas, murmura Lexa, pourquoi crains-tu tellement qu'elle m'approche ?

Il se contenta de soutenir son regard sans répondre.

\- Bon… Et si je l'emporte ? J'ai un passe-droit avec Clarke c'est ça ? C'est toi qui décide de qui elle a le droit de voir ?

\- Non, je…

\- Si je l'emporte, poursuivit Lexa en l'ignorant, je veux que tu reconnaisses devant Clarke que je ne lui ai pas fait boire de philtre d'amour. Je veux que tu arrêtes de me descendre auprès d'elle, et elle passera autant de temps que nécessaire en séance de soutien, non parce que je la veux pour moi mais parce qu'elle en a _besoin_. Tu vas arrêter de lui mettre la pression. Ok ?

\- Ok.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Octavia Blake soupira, près d'eux.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule.

\- Faisons ça tout de suite, déclara Lexa d'un ton péremptoire. Il y a une salle de classe vide près d'ici. Les filles, vous surveillez le couloir et tenez Clarke tranquille le temps que les effets du philtre s'estompent. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'interpose devant moi à un moment fatidique.

Elle fit volte-face sans attendre leur réponse et se dirigea vers la salle en question, Clarke sur les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lexa ? Tu as besoin de moi ? Tu ne vas pas te battre contre lui, quand même ?

\- Mais non, Clarke, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Clarke, appela Raven derrière elles. J'ai oublié de rendre à Lexa son manuel de potion, je l'ai laissé dans notre salle commune, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu ailles le chercher.

\- Vas-y toi-même, répondit la blonde sans quitter Lexa des yeux.

Cette dernière avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le regard énamourée de la Gryffondor. Même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était difficile de voir une version de Clarke Griffin amoureuse d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cet amour. Elle se demanda si la jeune fille se souviendrait qu'elle avait répondu à sa déclaration lorsqu'elle reviendrait à elle. Elle aurait le temps de s'en soucier plus tard.

\- Non, Bellamy et Lexa ont besoin de moi ici pour arbitrer leur course, insista Raven.

\- Leur course ?

\- Oui, ils vont juste faire la course, comme ça, pour mesurer leurs égos stupides… dit la brune avec un geste vague de la main. Aller, je l'ai posé sur une table, tu peux me le ramener ? S'il te plait ?

La blonde lui lança un regard soupçonneux, avant de s'éloigner lentement, les sourcils froncés.

\- A tout à l'heure Lex', dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse que Clarke n'aurait jamais utilisé si elle avait eu tous ses esprits.

\- Oui, à plus tard Clarke…

\- Sérieux, tu as trouvé que ça, faire la course ? s'exclama Octavia quand Clarke se fut suffisamment éloignée pour ne plus les entendre.

\- Faut croire que ça a marché. Bon sang, l'amour rend vraiment débile, dit Raven en se grattant la tête, comme ils entraient dans la salle vide. Bon Octavia, tu fais le guet, moi l'arbitre.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi je resterais pas et toi tu irais pas dans le couloir ?

\- Parce que si tu restes, Bellamy aura peur de te blesser alors que moi, tout le monde s'en fiche.

Alors qu'elles se chamaillaient, les deux rivaux échangeaient des regards meurtriers en se dirigeant chacun d'un côté de la salle. Finalement, Raven eut le dessus et referma la porte sur une Octavia fulminante. Un silence pesant s'installa et ils sortirent leur baguette.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? dit Raven. Allez-y !

 _\- Stupefix_ !

 _\- Expelliarmus_ !

Bellamy se baissa pour éviter le sortilège tout en lançant le sien pour désarmer la brune qui avait bondi sur le côté. Sans reprendre son souffle, il réattaqua avec un sortilège informulé. Lexa courut de l'autre côté de la pièce, en lui renvoyant un maléfice qui laissait des étincelles rougeâtres dans l'air. Raven se jeta au sol près de la porte, les mains sur la tête.

 _\- Protego_ !

 _\- Diffindo_ !

Les sortilèges fusaient, formulés ou non, mais les deux jeunes gens étaient très doués en la matière et au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent chacun essoufflés, égratinés, le nez en sang et les vêtements en lambeaux pour Lexa (Bellamy avait mis le feu à son uniforme, avant qu'elle ne l'éteigne en un tour de baguette, ce qui avait permis au brun de prendre l'avantage pendant un court instant), des coupures partout et l'arcade ouverte pour Bellamy. Il fit un bond de côté pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque de la brune puis contrattaqua. Lexa, de son côté, venait d'avoir une idée. Elle se laissa surprendre et fut projetée contre le mur du fond. Elle s'affaissa sur le sol, immobile. Elle perçut les pas du Gryffondor qui s'approchait prudemment, et attendit le dernier moment pour réagir. Quand il fut suffisamment près, elle se métamorphosa.

Bellamy et Raven écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur face à sa nouvelle apparence. Une louve blanche se tenait maintenant face à eux, ses yeux émeraude fixés sur le brun, les crocs clairement visibles. Seuls le contour de ses yeux était cerné de pelage noir, remontant vers les oreilles, renforçant l'impression générale de férocité qu'elle dégageait. Elle bondit sur le brun qui était pétrifié sur place, et il lâcha sa baguette sous le choc. Elle grogna vers son visage et il hurla, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Lexa reprit une apparence humaine aussi aisément que si elle retirait un manteau. Elle était à cheval sur le Gryffondor, sa baguette à présent pointée vers sa gorge.

\- Je crois que c'est fini, Bellamy Blake, déclara-t-elle calmement. J'ai ta parole ?

Il la regardait avec une expression incrédule.

\- Tu… tu… comment…

\- Je suis Animagus, et d'ailleurs je vous serais reconnaissante de garder ça pour vous, expliqua Lexa en regardant tour à tour le brun et Raven, tout aussi ahurie. J'ai ta parole ou pas ?

\- O… Oui, tu l'as, bégaya-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Lexa Woods est déclarée vainqueur du duel par forfait, annonça alors Raven qui s'était relevée et s'époussetait, sans quitter Lexa des yeux. Ca alors…

Lexa baissa sa baguette, se releva et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se détourna de Bellamy, et se dirigea vers la porte, la tête penchée en avant en essayant de tarir l'écoulement de son nez en sang. Mais à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Clarke pénétra dans la pièce, Octavia sur les talons.

\- Désolée les gars, je n'ai pas réussi à la tenir ! s'exclama la brune en entrant dans la pièce. Oh mon Dieu Bell' !

\- Il n'y avait aucun manuel… Lexa ! cria Clarke en se précipitant vers elle.

Mais alors même qu'elle amorçait ce mouvement, elle sembla soudain changer d'avis et s'arrêta sur place, en vacillant légèrement. Son visage prit une étrange expression pensive et elle resta immobile quelques instants.

\- Elle revient à elle, on dirait, commenta Raven d'une voix morne, tandis qu'Octavia aidait Bellamy à se relever.

Tous se pétrifièrent en observant la réaction de leur amie. Clarke les regarda tour à tour, hébétée. On aurait dit qu'on venait de la sortir d'un profond sommeil. Raven s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Comment tu te sens Clarkie ?

\- B… bien… Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis descendue dîner et… oh…

\- Tu as bu un philtre d'amour ma vieille, dit Raven sur le ton de la conversation, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le visage de Clarke se plissa sous la concentration, avant de prendre une jolie couleur écarlate. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Lexa, qui évitait son regard, la gorge nouée. Visiblement, elle se souvenait de tout.

\- Bon, je… je vais y aller maintenant, marmonna la brune en claudiquant vers la porte. Bellamy, j'ai ta parole.

\- Lexa, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'écria Clarke en la retenant par le bras.

Lexa se dégagea.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même Clarke, c'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurais dû le voir. Je… Laisse tomber. On se voit mercredi.

Elle avait lu dans le regard de la blonde qu'elle savait, que la phrase de Lexa était gravée dans son esprit. La brune quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide, et Clarke ne la retint pas. Elle était venue pour ça, après tout, pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Certes, la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées était bien loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé mais elle avait atteint son but malgré tout, en gagnant au passage la paix avec Bellamy. Du moins, ce qui s'approchait le plus de la paix.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se repasser la déclaration de Clarke et son baiser, ces quelques secondes merveilleuses où elle avait vraiment cru à l'amour absurde de la blonde. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Son ventre se tordit en réalisant que tout le monde allait savoir. Ce genre de chose finissait toujours par ressortir. Et qu'est-ce que Clarke pouvait penser d'elle ? Il fallait qu'elle s'isole, qu'elle réfléchisse aux conséquences de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qui avait fait boire le philtre à Clarke ? Avait-on cherché à se venger de Lexa à travers elle ? La jeune fille serra le poing. Si c'était le cas, quelqu'un allait le payer cher.

Elle décida d'utiliser la salle de bain des Préfets pour s'isoler et réfléchir. Le bain moussant détendit ses muscles, et elle soupira de bien être, en examinant ses blessures. Ni elle ni Bellamy n'avait vraiment cherché à blesser l'autre, mais surtout à le maîtriser. Ses coupures n'étaient que superficielles, et ses bleus divers disparaitraient rapidement. Elle en avait vu d'autre. Ce qui l'inquiétait présentement était l'état de Clarke, qui devait encore être sous le choc, et le fait que tout le monde serait bientôt au courant que Lexa Woods s'était pris un râteau par Clarke Griffin. En soit, elle aurait dû s'en ficher comme de l'an quarante, elle avait l'habitude des ragots, des regards en coin et des chuchotements. Mais depuis toujours, sa réputation lui permettait de se protéger, de pousser les autres à penser qu'elle était inatteignable. Qu'allait-il se passer si ce masque tombait, si sa protection se fendait ? Allait-elle vraiment passer sa dernière année sous les railleries, sous les regards victorieux de tous ceux qui lui en voulaient pour une raison ou une autre, les jaloux, ceux qui ne lui avaient pas pardonné de cumuler les réussites ?

Au fond, elle ne savait plus très bien si elle se sentait aussi mal parce qu'elle avait le cœur brisé ou parce qu'elle était terrifiée de se retrouver vulnérable face à toute l'école. Elle soupira. Tout n'était pas si noir, après tout. Elle avait battu Bellamy et continuerait de soutenir Clarke en métamorphose. Dès mercredi, elle mettrait les choses au clair et lui expliquerait que même si elle lui plaisait, ça ne changeait rien à la situation et que Lexa passerait rapidement à autre chose, qu'elle ne s'était pas emballée après le baiser. Oui, elle ne voulait pas que la blonde se sente gênée face à elle, c'était la bonne chose à faire, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Les élèves finiraient par se lasser de cette histoire et passeraient à autre chose comme toujours. Et puis, ils allaient remporter un autre match et Lexa redeviendrait la capitaine populaire de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, vainqueur en titre de la Coupe. Tout allait bien se passer.

ooOooOoo

Rien ne se passa comme prévu. Dès le lendemain, elle perçut des murmures sur son passage et se demanda si elle devenait complètement paranoïaque ou si l'épisode du philtre avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Elle songea que Blake, écœuré d'avoir perdu le duel et désireux de lui faire payer le baiser, était à l'origine de ces ragots. Niylah la héla dans la Grande Salle dès le petit-déjeuner :

\- Alors, Woods, pas trop dur la peine de cœur ? Enfin, ou la peine de ce qui te sert de cœur, je ne suis pas sûre que ça s'applique à toi…

Et elle éclata de rire, suivie par quelques élèves. Lexa se pétrifia, tandis que quelque chose s'éclairait dans son esprit. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer quelque chose, mais Anya l'entraina vers leur table.

\- Tout le monde nous regarde, n'empire pas ton cas, murmura-t-elle à la brune. Ils se calmeront d'eux-mêmes, tu verras.

\- Mais c'est elle, c'est cette sa**pe qui a mis le philtre dans le verre de Clarke, j'en suis sûre ! explosa Lexa à voix basse comme elles s'installaient à la table de leur maison. Elle savait que je la cherchais ce soir-là, elle sait que Clarke me plaît et elle a dû l'attendre dans la Grande Salle. Je vais la défoncer, ragea-t-elle en lançant un regard meurtrier vers la jeune fille, qui lui souriait férocement en retour. Elle devait avoir un de mes cheveux ou ce genre de truc via Gina. Je vais la tuer…

Mais les jours suivants tournèrent au cauchemar, et Lexa n'eut pas l'occasion de confronter Park. De nombreuses filles qui avaient longtemps attendu de trouver une faille dans la carapace infaillible de la Poufsouffle en profitèrent pour la torturer, et lui lancer des remarques hilares sur le rejet de Lexa Woods par Clarke Griffin. Le sujet devint viral, et quelqu'un, certainement une fille qu'elle avait fréquentée, alla même jusqu'à créer des posters à son effigie pour les coller partout dans l'école : « Wanted, recherche l'égo de Lexa Woods, artefact géant, lourd, et encombrant, ne pas essayer de s'y attaquer seul, appeler les secours si vous le voyez » tandis que la Lexa de la photo en-dessous tentait en vain de disparaitre hors du cadre. Certains rejouaient même la scène à son passage, et elle s'éloignait sous leurs rires, les dents serrées. Elle savait que Bellamy ne s'était pas privé de divulguer les détails de l'épisode, en passant sous silence leur duel et sa métamorphose. Elle rageait en songeant qu'en agissant ainsi, il avait également entrainé Clarke dans l'histoire.

Le comble pour elle fut lorsque la blonde lui fit parvenir un petit mot écrit, alors qu'elle se rendait en Sortilège, par le biais d'un élève de première année qui la dévisagea avec curiosité.

\- Dégage, lui dit Lexa avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle devint livide à la lecture de la note, et Anya se pencha vers elle, inquiète.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lex ?

\- Elle… elle ne veut plus me voir…

Son amie lui arracha le papier des mains pour le lire elle-même.

\- Elle ne dit pas ça Lex, elle annule juste votre séance de ce soir parce qu'elle est malade, regarde, elle a même mis « à bientôt ».

\- Elle aurait pu écrire « à dimanche », répliqua Lexa d'une voix éteinte. Elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle envisage de mettre fin à tout ça. A cause de moi, elle subit aussi toutes ces moqueries, cette frustration accumulée depuis plusieurs années… Elle n'a pas mérité ça…

\- Lex, écoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute si quelqu'un s'est servi d'elle pour t'atteindre, toi et si son abruti de petit-copain a raconté à tout le monde vos affaires. Et elle passera par-dessus si elle est intelligente – et je pense qu'elle l'est, ajouta précipitamment Anya devant le regard noir de la brune, mais ça se tassera, tu verras. Elle finira par se rendre compte que ces séances sont nécessaires.

Mais la semaine passa et Lexa n'eut pas de nouvelles de Clarke. Elle descendait dîner très tard, comme l'en informa Lincoln, et la brune ne chercha pas à la croiser. Elle ne vint pas le dimanche, ni le mercredi suivant. Lexa avait rarement été aussi malheureuse à Poudlard, et elle se sentait alourdie d'un poids qui l'empêchait de profiter de l'atmosphère joyeuse qui s'était installée à l'approche d'Halloween et de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, comme Anya l'avait prédit, les railleries se calmèrent au bout de quelques jours et elle retrouva une certaine paix.

Certes, elle sentait qu'elle avait un peu perdu de son aura d'antan, mais une réputation, ça se construisait, et Lexa était décidée à profiter de cet épisode pour changer son image. Dorénavant, elle se dévouerait corps et âme à son travail de Préfète, de capitaine, et à ses ASPIC. Petit à petit, elle se sentit plus légère, bien que la perte de Clarke continuait de lui nouer la gorge. La blonde lui manquait, et même McGonagall n'avait pas osé insister quand elle lui avait demandé si les séances continuaient de bien se dérouler. Visiblement Clarke ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle ne s'y rendait plus, et Lexa n'avait pas l'intention de dénoncer la blonde. La gorge serrée, elle avait simplement répondu par l'affirmative avant de quitter la salle. Etrangement, il lui fut maintenant très facile d'avoir une conversation convenable avec Emilie Jackson, et la jeune fille lui avoua en s'excusant plusieurs fois qu'elle s'était sentie libérée de savoir que Lexa avait traversé ce qu'elle-même vivait. Au moins, McGonagall serait satisfaite.

Le dernier dimanche soir d'octobre, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle de métamorphose pour s'exercer, comme pour noyer sa nostalgie dans les lieux de ses souvenirs. Elle transforma sans difficultés une théière en lampe à huile, et toutes sortes d'objets, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Soudain, des applaudissements sonores résonnèrent dans son dos, répercutés par la haute voûte du plafond. Lexa se retourna en sursautant, et se figea. Clarke se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Salut, Lexa, dit-elle simplement.

La brune resta silencieuse. La dernière fois que la blonde avait surgi sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle en avait eu le cœur brisé. A présent, elle se méfiait. La Gryffondor s'approcha.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Lexa hocha la tête et tira la chaise près d'elle, où Clarke prit place. Le silence retomba, et la blonde examina pendant quelques secondes le verre à pied en cristal qu'avait obtenu Lexa.

\- Tu es vraiment douée, soupira-t-elle, et Lexa hocha la tête pour accepter le compliment et la remercier. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant.

\- Tu n'es pas loin d'y arriver, dit doucement la brune sans la regarder.

\- Avec ton aide, peut-être…

Il y eut un silence.

\- Lexa, tu peux vraiment te transformer en loup ?

La brune soupira. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Bellamy ou Raven parviennent à tenir leur langue avec leurs amis proches.

\- Oui. Ça ne fait que quelques mois que j'y parviens véritablement, c'était pour ça que je venais voir McGonagall, le jour où elle m'a demandé de te donner des séances.

La blonde poussa une longue expiration, pensive. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil et elles échangèrent un regard.

\- J'aimerais qu'on reprenne les séances, Lexa.

La brune crut avoir mal entendu.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu… es bien dans ton état normal ?

\- Oui, oui, rit la blonde sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mûrement réfléchis, et je crois que je te dois des explications.

\- Tu ne me dois rien, Clarke, tu n'étais pas toi-même mais j'aimerais qu'on mette ce qu'il s'est passé derrière nous.

\- Non, je ne parle pas de ça.

Lexa lui jeta un regard surpris.

…non ?

\- Non. Ecoute, après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai eu une longue conversation avec Bellamy. Déjà, je ne lui ai pas pardonné de t'avoir provoqué en duel, il ne te laissait pas le choix. Vous auriez pu vous blesser, et c'était vraiment stupide de votre part à tous les deux. Non, laisse-moi parler, trancha-t-elle en levant la main comme la brune ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais et il n'a pas vraiment compris. Ca fait plusieurs fois que je constate que nous ne sommes pas vraiment… sur la même longueur d'onde pour certaines choses. Puis il s'est mis à raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé, pour se venger de toi, j'imagine, et là j'ai compris que ça allait trop loin. Depuis un moment, j'hésitais à franchir ce pas et à mettre fin à notre relation, mais ce qui m'a décidé, ce qui a changé la donne c'est…

\- … Oui ?

\- C'est toi, Lexa.

L'interpellée déglutit et observa la jeune fille face à elle. Elle avait les yeux baissé vers le verre à pied, qu'elle triturait, mal à l'aise. Elle finit par lever le regard vers la brune.

\- Tu sais, Lexa, quand j'étais… sous l'emprise du philtre, je me souviens de tout, poursuivit-elle, en rougissant. Je me souviens de ta réaction, que tu as pensé à Bellamy et moi avant de penser à toi, et je me souviens que je t'ai… embrassée. De la sensation que ça m'a fait…

\- Clarke, arrête, s'il te plait, l'interrompit Lexa d'une voix faible.

Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle était terrifiée, son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait tout à coup très chaud. Elle en avait assez que ses émotions fassent les montagnes russes, elle voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant avec la blonde, comme au début de cette année.

\- Non Lexa, il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair. Ce qu'il s'est passé m'a bouleversée, et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai été honnête avec Bellamy, et je lui ai avoué que ça m'avait troublé. Je crois que c'est ça qui l'a rendu fou de jalousie, je suis désolée si tout le monde a appris pour nous, c'est en partie ma faute. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'envisage de mettre un terme à notre relation, et je crois que ça fait un moment que j'y pense, avec ou sans toi dans ma vie.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Lexa feignait de se passionner pour les ongles de sa main droite, et refusait de croiser son regard.

\- Tu m'as avoué que je te plaisais Lexa. Mais je crois que je… je ne sais pas si tu me plais, car je n'ai jamais été attirée par une fille, mais je me repasse sans cesse ce baiser et je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Je sais juste que je ne peux pas continuer à être avec Bellamy et être hantée par toi en même temps.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, Clarke, murmura la brune.

La blonde lui prit soudain la main, et la tira doucement à elle. Comme la brune s'obstinait à baisser les yeux, elle lui attrapa doucement le menton et la força à la regarder.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'aider Lexa, enfin sauf en ce qui concerne la métamorphose, sourit la blonde avant de retrouver son sérieux. Je veux juste que tu saches que… je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert de ce qu'il s'est passé et que tu n'as pas envie de souffrir d'avantage. On a besoin de temps, toi comme moi mais la dernière chose que je veux, c'est te perdre.

\- Clarke…

La brune recula lentement, échappant à l'étreinte de la blonde sur sa joue. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, avant de fixer tour à tour les objets devant elles, la salle de classe, puis de revenir à la jeune fille qui attendait sa réponse.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, avoua finalement Lexa, mais je ne veux pas non plus souffrir à nouveau, ou te faire souffrir. J'ignorais que toi et Blake vous… Enfin, je suis désolée si j'ai déclenché ça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lexa, j'y songeais avant toi. Je voudrais simplement qu'on puisse reprendre les séances, pour l'instant, si tu es d'accord ?

La brune hocha la tête, et elle sentit que toute la tension, la tristesse et le découragement qu'elle avait ressenti ces dernières semaines s'envolaient. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il se passait. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, profiter de la présence de Clarke près d'elle pour deux bonnes heures, deux fois par semaine.

FIN

 **Bravo si vous êtes arrivés jusque-là ! Et merci.**

 **Et oui, j'ai décidé que Lexa était Poufsouffle après un peu de réflexion. Pour moi, Lexa est bien sûr suffisamment courageuse etc pour être à Gryffondor, mais elle a également un je-ne-sais-quoi, une droiture, qui m'a poussée à ne pas l'y placer. Et puis je voulais qu'elle soit dans une maison différente de Clarke, qui elle pour le coup est Gryffondor sans hésitation. Si on reprend les qualités des Poufsouffle, on retrouve justice, sincérité, patience, travail acharné... et j'en passe (voir . /wiki/Poufsouffle), et ça c'est tout un pan du personnage à mon sens. Bien sûr, je l'ai un peu pimentée, mais voilà. Et, également, regardez l'animal totem de Poufsouffle, comparez aux peintures de guerre de Lexa et l'évidence se fera, ahahah (la fille est clairement en train de traiter son personnage favori de blaireau...)**

 **Merci encore pour votre lecture, je suis à votre disposition pour les questions. Je suis en cours d'écriture d'une fic, mais je ne sais pas encore si je la posterai parce que je ne me fais pas confiance et je refuse de commencer à poster tant que je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir écrit l'intégralité. Et j'en suis encore loin. Mais j'avais envie de le dire. Bref, portez vous bien, à bientôt !**


End file.
